September
by xvega
Summary: TRADUZIONE! Il compleanno di Gin è il 10 di settembre, quello di Rangiku il 29-il giorno in cui si sono incontrati. Molto può succedere in un mese. Soprattutto se inizia con Gin che dà un tea party per yachiru e finisce con un matrimonio!
1. 1 Settembre

1 Settembre

"Il capitano non è disponibile al momento," disse Kira al nuovo terzo seggio, un trasferito dalla nona divisione.

"Che sta facendo!" chiese con veemenza lo shinigami, "il capitano Tosen non ha mai tralasciato il dovere per.. per qualunque cosa faccia il capitano Ichimaru! Non c'è mai! Mai! È un tale…"

Gli occhi di Kira si assottigliarono, la sua solita aria di indecisione e diffidenza lasciò il posto a una quieta ferocia. A tale sguardo il terzo seggio prontamente tacque. "Se non sei felice del tuo posto qui, allora puoi anche tornartene alla nona divisione. Mi assicurerò che il capitano Ichimaru firmi subito e inoltri le dovute procedure del Gotei 13, assicurando un immediato trasferimento." Lo informò Kira.

"No.. no.. non sarà necessario," balbettò, "le mie più sentite scuse, luogotenente Kira, io… io ho solo qualche difficoltà ad abituarmi. Ma sono felice di essere nella terza divisione e mi impegnerò ancora di più per capire come funziona qui."

Kira lo squadrò con sguardo severo ancora per qualche minuto prima di annuire, "Vedi di imparare e non fare mai più l'errore di parlare male del Capitano."

"Agli ordini." Rispose il terzo seggio prima di svignarsela.

Kira sospirò e con riluttanza mosse un passo verso le stanze private di Ichimaru. Non c'era modo di evitarlo, il suo capitano gli aveva "chiesto" di partecipare al tea party e lui non avrebbe rifiutato il suo Capitano. Se non altro perché questo avrebbe comportato la furia passiva/aggressiva di Ichimaru e quella più diretta di Yachiru. Anche se perché il suo capitano organizzasse un tea party per Yachiru e tutte le sue bambole ogni anno al primo di Settembre andava oltre la sua comprensione. "È permesso?" chiese kira arrivato alla porta di Gin.

"Yay! Izurun è arrivato!" giunse una voce vivace prima che la porta si aprisse e Izuru fosse trascinato fino al suo posto in mezzo a un grande orsacchiotto nero e un'enorme volpe argentea cono un sorriso pari pari a quello del suo capitano. La volpe infatti era un regalo proprio di Ichimaru," Ci stavamo preoccupando! Ci hai messo così tanto!"

"Si Izuru," saltò su il suo capitano con un sorrisetto ancora più malizioso del solito. "Mi sono dovuto trattenere dal mangiare l'ultimo hoshigaki. Ma l'ho tenuto per te. Ecco qua."

Con questo spinse un piatto con un caco essiccato verso Izuru. Kira deglutì, "Capitano, non dovevate salvarlo per me! Infatti, siccome è il vostro preferito, dovreste mangiarlo voi."

"È il mio preferito. È per questo che voglio condividerlo." Rispose Ichimaru con un gigno decisamente diabolico.

"Foxy è così cattivo!" Urlò Yachiru con gioia saltando per abbracciare Ichimaru, "Povero Izurun!"

_Se sei triste per me, perchè non mangi tu questo… questa cosa! Mangeresti qualsiasi cosa dolce. _Pensò Kira con irritazione, ma ovviamente, il luogotenente kusajishi aveva una aspetto sadico tutto suo. Era probabilmente un prerequisito necessario per il luogotenente di una divisione pienda di masochisti. Sospirando in sconfitta, Kira cominciò a mangiare quel hoshigaki che tanto odiaava.

"hahahaha! Izurun fa facce ridicole! Sarò gentile con te Izurun!" e con questo afferrò l'hoshigaki e se lo infilò in bocca. Kira era sicuro di avere il sollievo scritto in faccia perché il sorriso di Ichimaru divento ancora più grande.

"Come sei gentile, Yachiru. Perchè non sei così anche con me?" si domandò.

"Ti ho già detto quello che vuole."

"Non è una cosa che posso darle."

"Perché no? Mi divertirei tanto a pianificare il vostro matrimonio! Potrei prendere in prestito la casa di Bya-kun! Potrei convincere Ren-chan a occuparsi dei fiori. Poi voi due avrete dei bambini e io potrei giocare con loro tutti i giorni! E poi quando sarò grande e avrò tette grandi come quelle di Ran-chan, sposerò Bya-kun e avremo tanti bambini. Così i nostri bambini potranno giocare coi vostri bambini! Sarà perfetto!"

A Kira andò di traverso il pezzo di torta che stava mangiando. Poteva solo immaginare la reazione del Capitano Kuchiki all'audace dichiarazione di Yachiru. Forse, ancora peggiore, era il fatto che Kira riusciva a immaginare un'adulta e tettona Yachiru semplicemente accostare il Capitano Kuchiki e dire "Sposiamoci Bya-kun!" senza lasciare al già menzionato Bya-kun alcuna opzione se non acconsentire. Kira non voleva neanche immaginare i figli che avrebbero avuto.

Perso nell'immaginarsi Yachiru e Byakuya, kira non vide il brevissimo momento in cui il sorriso di Ichimaru sparì e un'espressione di profondo desiderio mischiato a rimorso passò sul suo volto. Ma nemmeno era arrivata che già era sparita, per nulla notata dai compagni. "Sarebbe bello," replicò col suo sorriso di marca al suo posto, "Ma vorrei comunque prenderle qualcos'altro."

Yachiru sospirò, "Sciocchino Foxy, e va bene!" rovistò nell'uniforme e ne tirò fuori un pezzo di carta, "Puoi prenderle questo. Ma penso ancora che dovresti chiederle di sposarti. È quello che Ran-chan vuole veramente per il suo compleanno!"

E improvvisamente Kira ebbe la risposta al mistero ed era adesso così ovvia che si chiese come mai non gli fosse mai venuto in mente! Il gruppo principale dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami era molto stretto. Non solo Rangiku faceva parte di questo gruppo, ma una delle sue migliori amiche era Ise Nanao: la vice-presidentessa. Mentre Kira aveva difficoltà a immaginare che Matsumoto confidasse a Yachiru quanto desiderasse che il capitano Ichimaru la sposasse, poteva benissimo vederla parlarne con Nanao, e, una volta detto ad alta voce… Yachiru l'avrebbe sentito. Come e da chi non era importante, ma ne avrebbe sentito parlare. Quella bambina sapeva tutto ciò che succedeva ai membri principali. Quindi non c'era da sorprendersi che il Capitano Ichimaru la ammorbidisse un po per scoprire ciò che Matsumoto voleva per il compleanno. Il compleanno di Matsumoto era il 29 Settembre e organizzando il tea party il primo, Ichimaru avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di trovare qualsiasi cosa Matsumoto volesse. Kira si sentì uno stupido per non averlo capito prima.

Fu solo dopo aver finito questo intero processo mentale che Kira realizzò la parte più importante dell'intera conversazione. Cos'è che aveva sentito di Matsumoto Rangiku che voleva sposare il Capitano Ichimaru… Yachiru aveva veramente suggerito che si sposassero a casa del Capitano Kuchiki e che il Capitano Unohana si occupasse dei fiori… aveva Yachiru appena offerto di fare la babysitter ai bambini del Capitano Ichimaru e di Rangiku… aveva lui, Kira, una faccia così tanto espressiva, a giudicare dall sguardo che il Capitano Ichimaru gli stava rivolgendo, che era abbastanza chiaro che Ichimaru avesse appena capito cosa gli stava passando in testa? Senza dubbio, Kira seppe con sicurezza di avere una faccia molto espressiva quando Yachiru cominciò a ridere e dichiarò, "Izurun è lento oggi!"

"Eh già" concordò Ichimaru.

Circa un'ora dopo che Kira era arrivato al party, Ikkaku e Yumichka vennero a prendere Yachiru e le sue bambole. Kira aspetto di sentire il suo reiatsu all'undicesima divisione prima di cominciare a sciogliersi le trecce che yachiru gli aveva fatto con l'incoraggiamento del Capitano Ichimaru, complete di fiocchi colorati e fiori. Kira era sicuro che ci sarebbero volute settimane per dimenticarsi della risata di Ikkaku e dei complimenti provocatori di Yumichka.

Il sorriso di Ichimaru si allargò quando vide kira tirarsi i capelli cercando di sciogliere le trecce offensive il più velocemente possibile. "Su, su, Izuru. Che fretta c'è. Ti stanno bene."

"Grazie per il complimento, Capitano." Replicò Kira,"Ma penso che perderei anche quel poco rispetto che i membri della divisiona hanno per me se mi vedessero con fiocchi colorati nei capelli."

"Se la smettessi di preoccuparti di cosa pensano gli altri di te, saresti più felice e loro avrebbero una più alta opinione," ribattè Ichimaru. Kira non disse nulla. "Non ti avrei qui, se non valessi niente, Izuru." Gli occhi di Kira si spalancarono e arrossì. Era la stessa reazione che aveva sempre tutte le volte che Ichimaru lo lodava, che erano in effetti molto rare e per Kira, molto preziose."

Gin sorrise con divertimento, "Sei carino quando arrossisci, Izuru," cosa che fece arrossire kira ancora di più. Gin sgignazzò, "Be, controlla la divisione per me," e con questo Gin semplicemente si alzò e se ne andò. Kira pensò che probabilmente Ichimaru stava andando a prendere il regalo di Rangiku o semplicemente a fare una delle sue passeggiate. In ogni caso, Kira concluse che non dovrebbe aspettarsi che il suo capitano torni presto.


	2. 10 Settembre

**A/N: **Grazie all'autrica Tinni che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre. Thank you Tinni!

10 Settembre

Era la stessa cosa tutti gli anni. Aun certo punto, nella notte del 9 Settembre, il suo capitano sarebbe sparito. Anche se Ichimaru spariva molto spesso, l'unica sua sparizione prevedibile era quella del 9 settembre. Era anche l'unica in cui Kira sapeva dove sarebbe andato. Secondo Hinamori, esattamente a mezzanotte Ichimaru sarebbe comparso nelle stanze di Aizen. I due uomini non parlavano per nulla al di fuori di Aizen che augurava un buon compleanno a Ichimaru quelle poche volte che Hinamori era presente, o per aiutare il suo capitano a finire qualche rapporto o semplicemente per stargli vicino. Aizen avrebbe quindi dato a Ichimaru il suo regalo. Di solito si trattava di qualche rompicapo che Ichimaru avrebbe risolto sul momento prima di andarsene con un sorrisetto divertito, mentre anche Aizen gli sorrideva. Hinamori non aveva mai capito il significato nascosto che i due uomini sembravano conoscere, ciò la rendeva infinitamente gelosa ed era probabilmente il motivo principale per cui disprezzava così tanto Ichimaru.

La seguente destinazione di Ichimaru era la decima divisione, la stanza di Matsumoto Rangiku. Kira non avrebbe mai saputo cosa succedeva tra loro una volta chiuse le porte, ma poteva immaginare. Il 10 e il 29 Settembre erano i due giorni in cui Matsumoto non andava al lavoro, che fosse riuscita a prendere ferie o meno. Hitsugaya aveva rinunciato a cercare di costringerla ad andare al lavoro in quei due giorni già pochi anni dopo aver assunto il comando. Hitsugaya sapeva che il 29 era il compleanno di Matsumoto, ma nonostante fosse un genio, non aveva la minima idea del perchè Matsumoto non ci fosse neanche il 10. Non era neanche conscio dell'esatta natura della relazione tra Ichimaru e Matsumoto. In effetti, non lo erano molte persona al di là degli amici più stretti di Matsumoto. Ma dopo tutto, pensò Kira, bisognava veramente sforzarsi per vedere quei segnali subdoli che per lui erano tanto ovvi, e a Hitsugaya non importava molto di cosa facesse Matsumoto nella privacy, finchè non andava a influire sul suo lavoro o sulla sua salute. Inoltre, era veramente troppo piccolo per notare relazioni amorose.

Kira sorrise a se stesso mentre lasciava il suo regalo perfettamente impacchettato sulla scrivania del suo capitano. Era un libro che Ichimaru aveva menzionato di voler leggere. Kira sperava che il suo capitano fosse ancora interessato a quel libro, che quando l'avesse sfogliato gli sarebbe piaciuto. Probabilmente non prima dell'11. Ma Kira sperava anche che non gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto da decidere di prendersi ferie anche l'11, solo per leggerlo. Conoscendo Ichimaru, era molto probabile. Sfortunatamente, avevano una montagna di lavoro da sbrigare e alcune forme potevano essere compilate solo da Ichimaru.

Grugnì in appagamento mentre annusava il suo grosso, morbibo seno. Era così bello e caldo. Avrebbe volentieri passato il resto dei suoi giorni così. Lei is lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando lui lasciò scivolare fuori la lingua e la leccò, solo un pochino. Ma il suo divertimento ebbe una brusca fine quando dita lunghe, pallide e ossute lo presero per il collo e lo scagliarono contro il muro. "Allontanati da lei Shinso! Brutto kitsune pervertito!" Gin disse a denti stretti, cercando in ogni modo di non svegliare Rangiku.

"Baciami le 9 code d'argento, Gin!" ribattè Shinso. "Stavo passando una così bella mattinata finchè non ti sei svegliato!"

Gin istintivamente strinse Rangiku a se e tirò su le coperte per coprirla. "Vattene Shinso! O giuro che ti porto dal capitano 12 a farti castrare!"

Shinso ringhiò ma lasciò comuncue il mondo materiale. Come tutte le zampakuto, Shinso aveva terribilmente paura del Capitano Kurotsuchi, conosciuto per le cose orribili fatte ad alcune zampakuto sotto la scusa di "migliorarle" o "ripararle". Shinso non aveva l aminima intenzione di finire tra la mani del Capitano Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Dopo che Shinso fu sparito, Gin si sdraiò nuovamente e affondò la testa nei capelli di lei. Odorava di buono, come i crisantemi in fiore. La baciò gentilmente dietro le orecchie. "hmmm… Gin…" sussurrò. Bene, si stava svegliando, "Buon Compleanno," disse lei mentre si voltava per guardarlo.

Gin sorrise, "Mi dai il regalo adesso…" chiese mentre la baciava.

"Non sono io il tuo regalo, Gin. Ho prenotato un'intera giornata al Centro Benessere degli Shinigami, nella nuova 'area coppie'. Abbiamo la vasca idromassaggio tutta per noi e poi massaggi, pedicure, manicure e massaggi facciali! E ci passeremo la notte! Domain, ti sentirai come nuovo!"

"Ma questo significa che dobbiamo alzarci da letto adesso. Rangiku!" si lamentò Gin.

"Gin!" Gridò Rangiku un po' divertita e un po' esasperata. "Ti prometto che non ti pentirai di alzarti dal letto ora, o di andarci stasera…" aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Ciò pose fine alla discussione. Gin si alzò dal letto a velocità record e poco dopo si stavano incamminando verso il Centro Benessere. Matsumoto fu molto sorpresa quando si accorse che Gin aveva lasciato Shinso nella sua stanza, "Gin, non ti porti Shinso?"

"Pensi che dovremo combattere Hollow o qualcosa di simile al centro benessere, Rangiku? Chiese Gin con divertimento.

"No, voglio dire, è abbastanza raro vederti senza la tua zampakuto." Gli fece notare Rangiku.

"Si, beh, quel pervertito di un kitsune deve imparare a non leccare ciò che non deve." Momorò Gin.

"Che hai detto?"

"Niente, niente, manderò un messaggio a Izuru di andare a prendere Shinso più tardi e portarlo al Capitano Dodici. Voglio che gli facciano un check-up molto dettagliato." Disse Gin con un ghigno ancora più cattivo del solito.

"Qualcosa non va con Shinso?" domandò Rangiku. La zampakuto di uno shinigami è il suo stesso spirito. Se viene danneggiata in qualche modo o non lavora come dovrebbe, per lo shinigami è un problema grosso. Il rimedio usuale è mettersi in comunione con la zampakuto e aspettare che il problema si risolva da solo. A meno che lo shinigami non ha fretta. In quel caso il Capitano Kurotsuchi è la persona a cui affidarsi. Lui, insieme ai vari servizi classici per le zampakuto, offriva anche operazioni di cambiamento di sesso.

"Nah, voglio solo che lo pungano un po'." Replicò Gin con un Sorriso decisamente malvagio. Rangiku decise di lasciar stare l'argomento.

Matsumoto Rangiku non era una persona che si faceva prendere dalla depressione. Ma ultimamente, ultimamente aveva cominciato a mostrare i segni di una depressione molto seria. Per prima cosa, si ritrovava spesso a piangere per nessuna ragione apparente. Aveva perso ogni interesse e sempre più spesso trovava difficile fare pensieri felici, figurarsi sorridere. Gli unici momenti in cui si sentiva veramente felice erano quelli in cui stava con Gin. Quando la stringeva come adesso, col viso nel suo ampio seno. Semplicemente a coccolarla. A Gin piacevano le coccole, e a lei piaceva coccolarlo. Era successo durante il loro primo inverno insieme, quando si erano ritrovati a stringersi per tenersi caldi, che avevano capito quanto gli piaceva stare abbracciati stretti. Rangiku si era sentita molto angosciata quando il suo seno aveva cominciato a crescere oltre i limiti della normalità. Non le piaceva come gli uomini le lanciassero sguardi maliziosi o quello che le donne presumevano di lei solo per questo. Ciò che la fece accettare il suo seno e che la fece sentire a suo agio nel suo corpo fu le felicità di Gin per l'aumento del potenziale coccoloso del suo corpo. Non la guardava maliziosamente, non presumeva niente, era solo felice di avere "I cuscini più soffici del mondo tutti per me." Lo amava. Lo amava così tanto che faceva male.

E infatti, ora stava male. Non poteva più andare avanti così. Non poteva stare con lui sapendo che non avevano un futuro. Tutto ciò che avevano era un passato, e il presente. Prendevano tutto un giorno alla volta, sempre un giorno alla volta, e non ne poteva più. Voleva qualche cosa che assomigliasse alla stabilità. Un qualche segnale che lui ci sarebbe stato nel suo futuro. Voleva un impegno serio. Solo gli stupidi credono che il matrimonio simboleggi l'amore. All'interno della Seiretei I nobili si sposavano tra loro per avere più potere, per alzarsi di rango e per molte alter ragioni che nulla avevano a che fare con l'amore. Però, il matrimonio simboleggia il desiderio di affrontare insieme il futuro e questo è quello che voleva da Gin. Voleva che le desse qualche segno che il futuro che aveva pianificato la includeva. Ma, in fondo, sapeva che non era così. Lo sapeva e basta e questo soltanto la deprimeva infinitamente.

"Qualcosa non va?" chiese Gin, dandole un leggero bacio sulla guancia. " Perché stai piangendo, Rangiku?"

"Niente." Mentì. "Niente di niente! È solo che ultimamente mi sono sentita così stanca. È bello avere finalmente la possibilità di rilassarsi." Sorrise. "So che questo è il tuo regalo di compleanno ma penso che avessi bisogno di questa giornata più di te!"

"Non esserne così sicura." Replicò Gin, sentendosi troppo pigro al momento per prendere la sua risposta come qualcosa di falso. "Non sei l'unica che ha montagne e montagne di noioso lavoro da sbrigare."

Matsumoto rise. "Come se te lavorassi!"

"Saresti sorpresa da che bravo Capitano sono."

"Oh si, lo sarei." Annuì Rangiku. " Lo sarei davvero." Disse mentre lo baciava. Oggi non era il giorno per pensare a se stessa or per mettere in azione il piano disperato per avere una qualche sembianza di pace a cui pensava da un po'. Oggi era il suo giorno e lei non gliel'avrebbe rovinato.


	3. 11 Settembre

11 Settembre

Aveva due hobby, collezionare Kimono e la danza giapponese. Potevano essere considerati come uno unico poiché spesso indossava i Kimono per ballare. Come oggi. Era uno dei Kimono più costosi della sua collezione. Fatto della seta più pregiata, era colorato a mano con molta cura, di un bel colore verde acqua e intrecciato con filamenti bianchi e argentei su un motivo di petali di ciliegio. Gliel'aveva regalato _lui_ ovviamente. Lei non si sarebbe mai potuta permettere una cosa che costasse anche solo la metà. Anche il Capitona Kyoraku le regalava dei kimono, il cui valore per lui era praticamente nullo ma per lei andavano oltre le sue possibilità, i kimono che le regalava Gin erano sempre segnati dal suo nome, Gin – argento. Ogni singolo kimono che Gin le aveva mai regalato, compresi quelli che rubava per lei quando erano bambini in Rukongai senza altra possibilità per sopravvivere, aveva qualcosa di argenteo. Come tutto ciò che riguardava Gin, per questo c'erano due possibili spiegazioni. Quella romantica, che quello era il modo di Gin per dimostrarle che voleva far parte della sua vita, che voleva che lo ricordasse anche quando non c'era. E quella meno romantica ma forse più veritiera, che aveva radici nella natura oscura di Gin. Gin era un uomo estremamente geloso, profondamente possessivo. Ma forse non era o una o l'altra, forse era un po' di tutte e due, in gradazioni secondo il suo umore ovviamente. Dopo tutto Gin era un uomo complicato, molto complicato.

Chiuse gli occhi e volteggiò sotto gli alberi di Cachi e Crisantemi. Seguiva i movimenti della danza, ignara di tutto ciò che le stava intorno. Fu improvvisamente riportata sulla terra quando sentì qualcosa collidere con le sue gambe, fermando i suoi movimenti. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide un bambino dai capelli color argento che le sorrideva. _Gli_ assomigliava così tanto, era così tanto simile a _lui_, ma aveva gli occhi di lei. Si sentì un sorriso sul volto mentre si abbassava per prenderlo in braccio. "Ti stavi annoiando a vedere la mamma ballare, Gin?" Chiese.

Il bambino scosse la testa. "Sembravi così triste che ho pensato ti servisse un abbraccio!" le rispose poggiando la testa sul suo ampio seno. "Perché quando balli sembri sempre triste?"

"Non so perché sembro triste. Non sono triste. Ho te," Rangiku rassicurò suo figlio, mentre si incamminava verso la casa. La sua casetta era circondata da un piccolo stagno e un'ordinato giardino roccioso. Una casa che non aveva un minimo segno di presenza maschile. Una casa che una presenza maschile adulta non l'aveva mai vista, perché _lui_ non aveva mai messo piede in quasto suo piccolo mondo. Erano solo lei e il suo bambino, il _loro_ bambino. L'unica parte di _lui_ a cui poteva aggrapparsi.

Il suo sorriso si allargò. "Già e mi avrai sempre!" dichiarò e poiché l'aveva detto lui, Rangiku gli credette. Ma poi, improvvisamente, si ritrovò tra le braccia solo un mucchietto di carne e sangue. Urlò è lasciò cadere quella cosa grottesca. E poi, il suo mondo era in fumo, la sua casa ridotta in cenere, gli alberi bruciati e lo stagnetto nero di fuliggine. E poi lo vide, vide la sua schiena mentre se ne andava.

"Gin!" Urlò. "Gin!" e lui si voltò. Un movimento liscio e l'aveva di fronte, la gamba destra tirata indietro e col ginocchio piegato, la sinistra dritta davanti. Sorrideva mentre impugnava l'elsa di Shinso, "Gin," sussurrò lei, sapeva cosa sarebbe successo. Non cercò neanche di schivare.

"Ikorose, Shinso!"

Il suo occhi si spalancarono di colpo e annaspò. Sarebbe saltata seduta se qualcosa di pesante non l'avesse tenuta giù. Abbassò lo sguardo per vedere il corpo di Gin quasi completamente sdraiato sul suo, la testa appoggiata al suo seno, le braccia attorno alla sua vita. Chiuse gli occhi, senza neanche provare a trattenere le lacrime che le stavano scorrendo liberamente sul volto. Avvolse le sue braccia attorno al torso di lui, imprimendo nei suoi ricordi le sensazioni del suo peso, del suo odore, di quanto fosse soffice la sua pelle. Cercò di ricordarle bene perché se il suo piano avesse funzionato… questa sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che erano in quella posizione. Una parte di lei rise della sua stessa audacia, la derideva e le rimproverava di non aver mai avuto il controllo della loro relazione. Era lui che andava e veniva a suo piacimento. Lui che non doveva nemmeno chiederle di aspettarlo. Era stupido anche solo cercare di fare qualcosa. Avrebbe fallito. Come era sicuro che il Sole sorgeva tutte le mattine, così Gin non doveva far altro che farsi vivo e lei gli sarebbe corsa tra le braccia. Se non per altro motivo che, alla fine dei conti, lei senza di lui non voleva stare. Pur sapendo che un giorno l'avrebbe distrutta.

"Cosa mi stai nascondendo, Rangiku?" una voce fredda interruppe i suoi pensieri, facendola irrigidire dalla paura. Quand'è che si era svegliato…

"Che vuoi dire, Gin. Io non nascondo niente."

Lui alzò la testa e la guardò. La guardò veramente, con quei suoi occhi blu acceso, "Stai piangendo di nuovo." Le fece notare. "e poco fa, hai urlato il mio nome, prima di sussurrarlo come se mi stessi dicendo addio."

"Ho solo fatto un brutto sogno, Gin, un sogno davvero brutto." Era la verità, anche se non completa.

"Cos'hai sognato?"

"Ho sognato che tu distruggevi tutto ciò che amavo e poi mi uccidevi." Rispose. "È una buona ragione per piangere per me. Non pensi?"

Gin la guardò attentamente per qualche minuto, prima che le sue palpebre si richiudessero e il sorriso tornasse, "Sembra una storia molto triste," ammise mentre si rimetteva sdraiato. Rangiku gli avvolse le braccia intorno e chiuse gli occhi. Non le era sfuggito il fatto che non avesse detto che non avrebbe distrutto tutto quello che le era caro o che non l'avrebbe uccisa. Ma in fondo, si stava comportando da Gin, giusto? Perché Gin non escludeva mai nessuna possibilità, se non altro perché era capace di qualsiasi cosa.

"Come va, Izuru?" Kira sobbalzò alle parole dette vicino al suo orecchio, per poco non verso l'inchiostro.

"Capitano Ichimaru!" disse, cercando allo stesso tempo di alzarsi in piedi, inchinarsi e muoversi a una distanza rispettabile da Gin, che in qualche modo era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Kira senza farsi accorgere. "Bentornato! Spero abbia passato un piacevole compleanno! Oh, ah, Buon compleanno Capitano! Io… io ho lasciato un presente sulla sua scrivania, non so se ha avuto ancora occasione di guardarlo. Spero le piaccia. In caso contrario, le mie sincere scuse! Spero sia soddisfatto della situazione della compagnia. Ho cercato di fare del mio meglio. Però ci sono alcuni moduli a cui dovrebbe dedicare attenzione immediata e…"

Gin rise. "Calmati Izuru! Sei troppo teso!" disse sorridendo ampiamente. "Amo il tuo regalo. Infatti, penso che andrò a leggerlo proprio ora." L'espressione di orrore sulla faccia di Kira lo fece sorridere ancora di più- "Assicurati che nessuno mi disturbi."

"Ma Signore! I moduli!" Urlò Kira in vano. Senza smettere di sorridere, Gin semplicemente si voltò e se ne andò. Kira si accasciò sulla sedia e appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania in rassegnazione. Doveva aver fatto qualcosa di veramente terribile per aver offeso gli dei. Era l'unica spiegazione per il fato a lui destinato.


	4. 12 Settembre

12 Settembre

Stavano passeggiando nel mercato della Seiretei. Lei lo teneva stretto, un cosa necessaria visto che stava cercando di correre via in esplorazione. Ma non voleva perdere il suo prezioso bambino nella folla del mercato o nella vastità della Seiretei. "Mamma, quando posso diventare un shinigami?" chiese, fissando attantamente il badge di Luogotenente che era appeso alla sua cintura.

Il cuore di lei si fermò per un istante al pensiero dei pericoli che uno shinigami deve affrontare. Ma non avrebbe potuto evitarlo. Era già così forte, doveva imparare a controllare i suoi poteri e presto. Sorrise. "Presto! Molto presto e poi potrai entrare nella mia divisione! Il Capitano Hitsugaya sarà così contento! Finalmente nella divisione ci sarà qualcuno più basso di lui!"

"Ma non voglio entrare nella decima divisione! Perché poi dovrei chiamarti Luogotenete Matsumoto e prendere ordini da te!" Protestò.

"Sono sicura che a nessuno importerà se mi chiami mamma e devi prendere ordini da me anche adesso, se è per questo." Gli fece notare con divertimento.

"Ma è diverso!" Insistette.

"Oh, va bene! Allora in quale divisione vorresti essere?" chiese Rangiku.

Pensò un attimo. "Non mi dispiacerebbe essere nell'undicesima! Così potrei giocare con Yachiru-san tutti i giorni!"

"Giochi già con Yachiru tutti i giorni e sono sicura che il Capitano Zaraki insisterà perché tu sia un po più grande prima di entrare nella sua divisione. Yachiru è già abbastanza impegnativa." Rispose Rangiku sorridendo dolcemente.

Ci pensò ancora un po. "Ok allora andrò nell'ottava perché il Capitano Kyoraku mi da sempre le caramelle!"

"Oh no! Il Capitano Kyoraku ti vizierebbe troppo! Già ora riesco a malapena a contenere la sua influenza corrotta su di te!" protestò lei.

"Bene! Allora la settima divisione! Potrò giocare con Goro, il cane del Capitano Komamura! Hey, posso avere un cane, mamma? Per favore!"

"No, per il cane. E ho paura che il Capitano Komamura sia abbastanza severo da non lasciarti giocare sempre con Goro." Gli fece notare con un sorriso mentre lui metteva un adorabile broncio. "Che ne pensi della sesta divisione? Il Capitano Kuchiki è abbastanza bravo sotto sotto e sarebbe un buon esempio per te. In più Yachiru passa molto tempo con 'Bya-kun' quindi la vedresti spesso E gli edifici della sesta sono vicini a quelli della settima il che significa che potresti infiltrarti e giocare con Goro!"

"Oppure, potresti entrare nella terza compagnia e passare un po' di tempo col tuo papà." Suggerì una voce dolorosamente familiare.

Rangiku si bloccò, stringendo la mano di suo figlio ancora più forte alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un sorridente Gin, "Ti prego!" lo scongiurò, "Per favore no! Ti prego non portarmelo via!" ma mentre lo diceva, poteva sentire le sue mani scivolarle via. "No! Ti prero Gin! Non prenderlo! Per favore, non porterlo via da me! Ti prego!"

"Ti prego!" Si svegliò di colpo e si ritrovò da sola nel letto. Il cielo fuori dalla finestra stava cominciando a schiarirsi, mentre un venticello fresco entrava e faceva muovere dolcemente le tende. Interessante, era sicura di aver chiuso sia tende che finestre quando era andata a dormire la sera prima…

"Chi non vuoi che ti porti via, Rangiku?" sentì la voce di Gin, che se ne stava con tranquillità vicino alla finestra.

"Entrare di soppiatto non è un comportamento da capitano, Gin." Disse con irritazione mentre si alzava e riempiva un bicchiere d'acqua.

Gin ignorò il suo commento, "Cosa mi nascondi, Rangiku? Piangi tutto il tempo, hai incubi in cui t faccio del male e ora mi stai implorando di non porterte**lo** via."

Rangiku scoppiò a ridere, il modo in cui Gin aveva pronunciato quel lo la diceva lunga. "Brutto ritardato geloso!" Urlò mentre gli si avvicinava. Lo guardò negli occhi, "Stavo sognando che avevamo un bambino e che tu volevi che entrasse nella terza divisione, mentre io volevo tenerlo con me nella decima!"

Gin la guardò sbalordito e questo la fece ridere ancor di più. "Stai dicendo la verità!" Affermò Gin con totale stupore. "Stavi veramente sognando che avevamo un figlio e litigavamo su che divisione dovesse entrare!"

"Beh, di sicuro non mi stavo sognando di te che mi beccavi a letto col mio amante segreto e lo uccidevi lentamente e dolorosamente mentre ti imploravo di risparmiargli la vita e di non portarmelo via!" E con questo gli diede un leggero schiaffo. "E questo è per aver pensato una cosa del genere!"

A quel punto, Gin sorrise e la tirò a se. "E allora, perché stavi piangendo?"

"Non volevo assolutamente che entrasse nella terza compagnia. Sei un capitano sadico!" Disse Rangiku con la faccia pressata contro il suo petto, non volendo che lui capisse che era solo una mezza verità guardandola negli occhi.

Gin rise ancora, "Piangi così facilmente in questi giorni, Rangiku. Tra l'altro, sono abbastanza sicuro che il Capitano Aizen insisterebbe perché mio figlio entrasse nella sua divisione," C'era qualcosa nel suo tono di voce mentre diceva queste parole, qualcosa di strano, che Rangiku non poteva nemmeno identificare, figurarsi comprendere.

"Meno male che non abbiamo figli allora," disse Rangiku, sembrava infinitamente triste e completamente esausta. "Perché passeremmo il tempo a litigare su come crescerli."

"Non ti piace il Capitano Aizen?" chiese Gin senza pensarci, più concentrato nel dirigerla verso il letto.

"Considerato l'orrendo lavoro che ha fatto con te…"

Gin rise, "Non ne hai idea," e con questo si raggomitolarono insieme per cercare di dormire ancora qualche ora prima di doversi alzare.

"Sei ancora qui!" disse Nanao quando arrivò alla decima divisione per lasciare alcuni moduli. "Pensavo saresti stata fuori dalla Seiretei nel momento in cui cominciava il tuo periodo di ferie. Quant'è passato ora, quattro giorni?"

"Si, parto stasera." Rispose Matsumoto. "Mi serviva un po' di tempo per organizzarmi."

Nanao la guardò con crescente preoccupazione, "Tutto bene, Rangiku? È un po' che non sei te stessa."

Matsumoto riuscì a sorriderle. "Starò bene. Ho solo davvero bisogno di un po' di ferie. Ma dopo due mesi, anch'io sarò così annoiata da eccitarmi al pensiero di lavorare!"

Nanao rise, "Non ci credo neanche se lo vedo!"

Si salutarono e Nanao si diresse verso la dodicesima divisione per lasciare un altro plico di moduli. Quando arrivò, trovò Nemu che ispezionava Shinso. "Il Capitano Ichimaru ha rotto la sua Zampakuto?"

"No," rispose Nemu, "Voleva soltanto che ci dessimo un'occhiata. Non riesco a trovare alcun problema. Il Luogotenente Kira dovrebbe passare a ritirarla a breve. Così ho pensato di darci un'ultima occhiata, per accertarmi che veramente non ci siano problemi."

"Parlando di problemi." Disse Nanao. "Rangiku deve avere un problema molto serio, ma non ho idea di cosa sia e sto cominciando a preoccuparmi seriamente."

"Deve essere ancora triste per il bambino." Rispose Nemu, sembrando più triste del solito.

Nanao fu colta alla sprovvista, "Bambino?"

"Si, più o meno fino a metà del mese scorso era incinta. L'ho notato quando ho cominciato ad avvertire un eco provenire dal suo reiatsu, accompagnato da strane fluttuazioni. All'inizio, non capivo cosa fosse, visto che non ho visto molte donne incinte. Ma poi l'ha notato anche il Luogotenente Kotetsu e ha riconosciuto subito i sintomi. Entrambe abbiamo deciso di non dire niente, finchè non l'avesse fatto il Luogotenente Matsumoto. Ma lei non l'ha mai fatto. Ho cominciato a chiedermi se non lo volesse. Però, quando vidi come sorrideva durante le riunioni tra luogotenenti e gli incontri dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami, pensando ad altro, on le mani sulla pancia, seppi che ne era felice. Così mi sono chiesta perché non avesse dato la notizia e non fosse andata a farsi visitare. Ho anche pensato di dirle qualcosa. Ma… l'unica volta che ho provato a parlargliene, ha cambiato argomento e se n'è andata alla prima occasione. Così ho pensato che avesse paura. Ma paura di cosa? A quell punto ho capito che non era una questione di cosa ma di chi…" si interruppe, fissando Shinso.

"Beh, il Capitano Ichimaru non è esattamente un tipo paterno ma non vedo perché avrebbe dovuto aver paura di lui." Rispose Nanao. "Ma non riesco a credere che non mi abbia detto niente! Non è da lei! Matsumoto non è il tipo da tenere nascoste queste cose! L'avrebbe detto a chiunque, fatto festa, costretto noi a organizzare feste e prendendosi ogni opportunità per andare a fare shopping per il bambino!"

"Ed è per questo che ho pensato che il bambino non fosse di Ichimaru. Voglio dire, sono sempre girate delle voci…"

"Ed è tutto quello che sono, voci!" la interruppe Nanao, molto irritata, "Guarda conosco Rangiku sin da quando è entrata nel Gotei 13, aveva circa la mia stessa età ed era una dei pochi altri bambini nel Gotei 13. L'unica persona per cui prova quei sentimenti è Ichimaru. Non che se lo meriti, inquietante, sadico egoista bastardo che non è altro. Ma se fosse stata incinta, il bambino sarebbe stato suo. Rangiku non andrebbe mai con nessun'altro. Ma, sei sicura che fosse incinta?" Nella voce di Nanao era chiaro il suo scetticismo.

Nemu annuì. "Anche sa quella stranezza nel suo reiatsu fosse stata dovuta a qualcos'altro, ciò che è successo dopo ha tolto ogni dubbio."

"Successo dopo?"

"Si, ti ho detto che era incinta fino a metà dello scorso mese. Ha avuto un aborto. È successo il giorno che si doveva tenere la riunione dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami di quel mese. Ti ricorderai che io, lei e il Luogotenente Kotetsu eravamo assenti quel giorno. La verità è che lei era arrivata per prima. Io arrivai seconda e la trovai che urlava dal dolore mentre il bambino usciva dal suo corpo in un fiume di sangue. Il Luogotenente Kotetsu era subito dietro di me ma nessuna di noi due poteva fare nulla per salvare il bambino. Tutto quello che abbiamo potuto fare è stato riportarla nella sua stanza e pulire prima che voi arrivaste. Siamo rimaste con lei per quasi tutta la notte. Non riusciva a smettere di piangere."

"Povera Rangiku… quindi è da quel giorno che lei…" Nemu annuì. "Perchè non ha ditto niente?" Si chiese Nanao.

"Non penso che ne abbia voglia. Ho provato a parlarle qualche tempo dopo, e anche il Luogotenente Kotetsu ma…" rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo, quando Nemu scattò in piedi. Con pochi passi veloci aveva attraversato la stanza e spalancato la porta. Dall'altra parte stava uno stupito e orripilato Kira Izuru. "Origliare non è un bel passatempo, Luogotenente Kira." Disse Nemu, con una voce fredda e pericolosa.

"Io… io… sono venuto a prendere Shinso." Kira riuscì a dire.

Nanao si alzò lentamente, portandosi la mano verso gli occhiali, un gesto semplice ma spaventoso. "Quanto hai sentito?" chiese tranquillamente.

"Io… io.." Kira, onestamente, non aveva idea di come rispondere.

"Luogotenente Kira, le suggerisco di tenersi per se tutto quello che ha sentito o che pensa di aver sentito oggi." Disse Nanao. "Perché se il tuo Capitano lo venisse a sapere da te…" L'occhiata che gli lanciò spaventò Kira più di qualsiasi parola avesse potuto pronunciare. (NDT: so di aver cambiato da voi a tu con una velocità colossale però mi sembrava facesse più effetto in questo modo.)

Non riusciva a guardare il suo capitano negli occhi. Solo stare nella stessa stanza con lui gli faceva venire l'istinto di gettarsi ai suoi piedi e dirgli tutto quello che aveva sentito. Non che Kira fosse sicuro di quello che aveva sentito. Aveva ascoltato solo stralci di conversazione. Ciò che aveva sentito sembrava implicare che Matsumoto avesse perso un bambino che poteva non essere del suo capitano. Questo era un guaio, un grosso guaio. A parte la perdita del bambino, se Matsumoto aveva tradito il Capitano Ichimaru… Kira non voleva nemmeno pensare a ciò che avrebbe potuto fare il suo capitano.

"Che succede, Izuru?" chiese Ichimaru. "da quando sei tornato con Shinso sei così nervoso."

"No… niente, Capitano. Non succede niente." Rispose Izuru, me né il balbettio né l'espressione che aveva in faccia erano convincenti.

"Mi… mi perdoni, Capitano, ma non sta succedendo nulla a me." Questa era tecnicamente la verità. **Lui **non aveva alcun problema, solo Matsumoto.

Anche se avrebbe dovuto essere impossibile, il sorriso di Gin divenne ancora più ampio e sgradevole. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma improvvisamente voltò la testa, il suo sorriso si spense e un'espressione di preoccupazione gli apparse sul volto. Kira e il suo strano comportamento divennero subito insignificanti per Gin mentre si accorgeva di non riuscire a sentire la presenza di Matsumoto, una presenza che aveva sempre avvertito fin dal primo giorno.


	5. 13 Settembre

13 Settembre

Non appena la sua presenza era sparita, lui si era naturalmente diretto verso gli edifici della decima divisione e nella sua stanza. Lei non c'era, come non c'erano molte delle sue cose. Logicamente, la seconda cosa da fare era chiedere al suo capitano. Come al solito non abbe un'accoglienza calorosa da Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Cosa vuoi, Ichimaru?" domandò non appena Ichimaru era entrato.

"Beh? Niente saluti?" Hitsugaya lo guardò storto, cosa che fece Ichimaru sorridere ancora di più. "Mi stavo solo chiedendo dove fosse il tuo Luogotenente."

"Non lo so e non mi importa." Replicò Hitsugaya. "Non sono affari miei dove se ne va quando è in feire."

Ichimaru trasalì. "Ferie? Andarsene?"

"Si andarsene." Rispose Hitsugaya. "Quello che dovresti fare te. Vattene Ichimaru, devo lavorare."

"Così gelido, così tanto gelido, Capitano dieci." Replicò Ichimaru con voce falsamente aggravata, ma non insistette oltre. Aveva ottenuto tutto quello che era possibile far dire a Hitsugaya e non aveva alcuna intenzione di sprecare altro tempo col capitano bambino quando poteva avere informazioni molto più velocemente.

"Ran-chan?" disse Yachiru. "Si, sapevo che sarebbe andata in ferie. Pensavo lo sapessero tutti. Te per primo, visto che è iniziata il 9 e aveva detto di aver pianificato una gita per il tuo compleanno. Ha anche detto che avrebbe passato i due mesi di ferie lontano dalla Seiretei. Così ho pensato che ti avrebbe portato in un posto speciale per il compleanno!" spiegò. "Davvero non ti ha detto niente?" chiese con stupore.

La conversazione con Yachiru irritò tanto Gin che dovette calmarsi prima di riuscire a pensare. Non era stata la sua immaginazione. Rangiku gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. Ma non poteva solo trattarsi del fatto che aveva preso ferie e le avrebbe passate lontano dalla Seiretei. Infatti, Gin non poteva pensare a una sola buona ragione per cui Rangiku non gliel'avrebbe detto. Ma il fatto che gliel'aveva nascosto e che ora stava cercando di occultare la sua presenza, significava che si stava nascondendo da lui. Ma perché? E soprattutto come?

Fu quest'ultima domanda che lo portò alla dodicesima divisione. "Si, il Luogotenente Matsumoto ha richiesto un braccialetto che occultasse il suo reiatsu per due mesi." Rispose Nemu. "C'è stato bisogno di un permesso speciale dal Comandante Generale ma, visto che sia il Capitano Hitsugaya che il Capitano Kyoraku hanno garantito che non avrebbe disertato e che noi abbiamo fatto in modo che il braccialetto si disattivasse l'ultimo giorno di ferie, non ci sono state obiezioni."

"Perché vorrebbe un'aggeggio simile?" si chiese Gin.

"Ha detto che voleva girare per Rukongai senza essere disturbata da hollow o da idioti che cercano risse con persone forti. Il Capitano Zaraki non è l'unica persona al mondo che ama combattere solo per il gusto di farlo." Replicò Nemu. Questa era probabilmente la motivazione che Matsumoto aveva dato al Comandante Generale. Probabilmente anche il motivo che aveva dato a Hitsugaya e Kyoraku per avere il loro appoggio. Probabilmente il motivo che era scritto sulle richieste ufficiali alla dodicesima divisione per il soppressore di reiatsu. Ma Ichimaru non avrebbe mai creduto che quella fosse la vera ragione per cui Rangiku voleva quell'accessorio. Voleva nascondersi da lui. Ma perché?

E questa che continuava a chiedersi in ufficio, una volta seduto alla sua scrivania, ignorando completamente la pila di lavoro che ci stava sopra. Kira sedeva dall'altra parte della scrivania, leggeva dei rapporti di cui a Ichimaru non importava un bel niente. Ma se il senso del dovere di Kira lo faceva continuare a leggere quei rapporti al suo capitano, il senso del dovere di Ichimaru non arrivava neanche a far finta di ascoltarlo. Poggiava la testa su una mano e tamburallava le dita sul tavolo mentre aveva lo sgardo disperso da qualche parte dietro a Kira, completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri che niente avevano a che fare col rapporto.

"È una cospirazione!" disse improvvisamente, interrompendo Kira a metà frase. "Sanno qualcosa e me lo nascondono. Non credo che sappiano dov'è, perché tutto quello che ha fatto per nascondersi sarebbe inutile se potessi tirare fuori il luogo esatto da una di loro." Ragionò. "Ma sanno che nasconde qualcosa, e la stanno aiutando a nasconderlo."

Kira non sapeva cosa rispondere o neanche se si aspettasse una risposta da lui. In effetti, sembrava che Gin stesse parlando da solo. Così stette zitto, abbassando la testa, facendo finta di essere completamente immerso nel rapporto che prontamente riprese a leggere. Ma fu subito interrotto. "Ma la domanda è, chi sa di più? Non Kiyone, se non si tratta di Ukitake non le importa. Lo stesso Hinamori col Capitano Aizen. Soi Fon è troppo egocentrica. Yachiru… sarà anche di Kusajishi ma è pur sempre una bambina, non la vorrebbero far preoccupare. Questo lascia Nemu, Isane e Nanao."

_Merda!_ Pensò Kira maledicendo le capacità deduttive del suo capitano.

"Allora, chi è l'anello debole?" si chiese ichimaru ad alta voce. "Nemu è praticamente una macchina, e non puoi far parlare una macchina. Nanao è più dura della pietra e le basterebbe alzare un minimo la voce perché intervenga il Capitano Kyoraku. Isane… Isane è una ragazza dolce ma il Capitano Unohana è pericolosa. Quindi, chi è il più debole…"

Kira approfittò della pausa per ricominciare a leggere ma prima ancora di pronunciare le prime sillabe, sentì una voce gelida dire, "Sei tu, Izuru." Prima che Kira avesse il tempo di prendere fiato, Ichimaru si era alzato dalla sedia e si sporgeva verso di lui, la sua faccia così vicina che Kira poteva sentire il fiato del suo capitano vicino al suo orecchio. Kira si irrigidì, la testa abbassata a guardare il rapporto. Gli occhi spalancati di terrore, stava tremando ma neanche se ne accorgeva. Udì lo sfrusciare dei vestiti mentre Ichimaru si addrizzava, udì lo scricchiolio del legno quando Ichimaru si sedette sulla scrivania. Lentamente, Ichimaru allungò le lunghe dita delle sue mani e prese il volto di Kira, alzandolo dolcemente in modo che Kira lo guardasse in faccia. Per chi non lo conosceva, Ichimaru non sarebbe sembrato diverso dal solito. Ma Kira, Kira sapeva che era arrabbiato… no… furioso. "Allora, Izuru." Disse Ichimaru, continuando a tenere la faccia di Kira, "Hai qualcosa da dire al tuo capitano?" chiese accarezzando dolcemente la guancia di Kira. A kira servì tutto il suo autocontrollo per non farsela addosso.

Non è che stesse cercando di origliare. Era andato alla dodicesima divisione per prendere Shinso esattamente all'ora che gli aveva detto Nemu. Si era avviato verso l'ufficio con la sola intenzione di ritirare la zampakuto del suo capitano e riportargliela subito. Però, giunto alla porta dell'ufficio di Nemu le sentì dire, "Ed è per questo che ho pensato che il bambino non fosse di Ichimaru. Voglio dire, sono sempre girate delle voci…" Kira fu preso dallo shock quando queste parole filtrarono attraverso la porta che era stata lasciata accostata.

Mentre cercava di riprendersi, Kira si perse la prima parte della risposta di Nanao, "…Non che se lo meriti, inquietante, sadico, egoista bastardo che non è altro. Ma se fosse stata incinta, il bambino sarebbe stato suo. Rangiku non andrebbe mai con nessun'altro. Ma, sei sicura che fosse incinta?"

"Anche sa quella stranezza nel suo reiatsu fosse stata dovuta a qualcos'altro, ciò che è successo dopo ha tolto ogni dubbio." Senti dire a Nemu.

"Successo dopo?" chiese Nanao.

"Si, ti ho detto che era incinta fino a metà dello scorso mese. Ha avuto un aborto. È successo il giorno che si doveva tenere la riunione dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami di quel mese. Ti ricorderai che io, lei e il Luogotenente Kotetsu eravamo assenti quel giorno. La verità è che lei era arrivata per prima. Io arrivai seconda e la trovai che urlava dal dolore mentre il bambino usciva dal suo corpo in un fiume di sangue. Il Luogotenente Kotetsu era subito dietro di me ma nessuna di noi due poteva fare nulla per salvare il bambino. Tutto quello che abbiamo potuto fare è stato riportarla nella sua stanza e pulire prima che voi arrivaste. Siamo rimaste con lei per quasi tutta la notte. Non riusciva a smettere di piangere." Kira voleva smettere di ascoltare. Avrebbe voluto non aver sentito niente. Era dispiaciuto per Matsumoto ma anche per il suo capitano. Perché se Matsumoto lo aveva tradito, non l'avrebbe presa bene. E Kira, il devoto Kira, non voleva far soffrire il suo capitano; nonostante sia inquietante, sadico ed egoista.

"Ora, non ti senti meglio Izuru?" chiese Ichimaru, continuando ad accarezzargli la guancia. "Non è divertente tenermi dei segreti, vero?"

"N…no Capitano." Riuscì a dire Kira, pregando qualsiasi deità gli venisse in mente che ichimaru lasciasse andare il suo volto.

Il sorriso di Ichimaru si fece più ampio e per un momento strinse la faccia di Kira con abbastanza forza da lasciare un segno. "Non farlo mai più, Izuru." E con questo lo mollò e lasciò la stanza. Kira si lasciò cadere in terra e si raggomitolò. Sperando con tutto se stesso che né Nemu né Nanao scoprissero mai che aveva parlato. Non ne poteva davvero più.

Nanao stava finendo il rapporto settimanale della divisione per il giornale della Seiretei quando Ichimaru entrò e si sedette di fronte a lei. "Posso fare qualcosa per lei, Capitano Ichimaru?" chiese con freddezza.

"Izuru ha cantato." Rispose Ichimaru come spiegazione.

"Capisco." Né la sua voce né la sua espressione tradivano le sue emozioni ma il lato sadico di Ichimaru stava saltellando di gioia al pensiero di ciò che questa donna avrebbe fatto al suo povero luogotenente, che aveva avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. "Ma ancora non so perché è qui, Capitano Ichimaru."

"Solo una domanda per te, Ise-san." Disse Ichimaru. "Vedi, Izuru non ha capito chi era il padre del bambino."

Lentamente Nanao si sfilò gli occhiali, mostrando a Ichimaru un'espressione che gli fece gelare il sangue. "Capitano Ichimaru, se dopo aver conosciuto Matsumoto Rangiku per quasi tutta la vita deve chiedermi l'identità del padre del suo bambino, non c'è da meravigliarsi se lei sta cercando di mettere un po' di distanza tra voi due." Disse Nanao con molta calma.

Qualcosa nella testa di Gin sembrò tornare a posto. _Ma se fosse stata incinta, il bambino sarebbe stato suo. Rangiku non andrebbe mai con nessun'altro._ Rangiku non starebbe mai con qualcuno che non era lui. Il bambino che Rangiku aveva perso era il suo!

Per Nanao, doveva essere ovvio che Gin aveva capito. Si rimise gli occhiali e riprese a lavorare. Disse soltanto, "Il termine genio ultimamente è usato con troppa facilità."


	6. 20 Settembre

20 Settembre

Era seduto sul tetto, guardava la gente passare. Guardava e basta… improvvisamente la sua vista fu oscurata da due mani che gli coprivano gli occhi. "Indovina!" disse una voce vivace.

"Beh, è il mio angioletto." Disse Gin il cui onnipresente sorriso si stava facendo più grande e più genuino.

Sentì un sussulto mentre le mani gli venivano tolte dagli occhi e una bambina entrava nel suo campo visivo. Era identica alla Rangiku di quando si erano incontrati, con la sola differenza che a quel tempo Rangiku non poteva neanche sognarsi uno yukata così costoso o che esistesse una cintura bella quanto quella della bambina. Certamente, né Gin né Rangiku possedevano quell'indefinibile sicurezza che circondava la bambina, mostrando che non aveva mai affrontato alcuna avversità ed era sempre stata adorata da tutti. "Hai indovinato papà! Sei un genio!"

Gin rise, la prese tra le braccia e la strinse a se. "Be ma nessuno ha mani soffici come le tue e nessuno profuma come te."

"Neanche la mamma?" chiese la bambina.

"La mamma profuma quanto te, ma le sue mani non sono così delicate." Spiegò Gin baciandole la manina e facendola ridacchiare. "Come sei arrivata fin quassù?"

"Mi ci ha portato Izuru!" disse la bambina indicando un punto dietro di lui. Voltandosi, Gin vide il suo luogotenente stare il più lontano possibile con sguardo incerto, non sapeva se aveva fatto bene o no a portare la bambina lì sopra. "Non riesco a trovare la mamma." Disse la bambina con voce preoccupata. "Sai dov'è?" E solo a quel punto Gin si rese conto che non avvertiva più la presenza di Rangiku. Doveva avere la preoccupazione scritta in faccia perché la bambina cominciò a piangere. "neanche tu sai dov'è… la mamma se n'è andata… se n'è andata per sempre…"

_Per sempre,_ Gin si svegliò continuando a sentire quelle parole. Fantastico! Ora aveva cominciato a sognare una bambina che neanche esisteva, che era morta prima ancora di vivere, una bambina che non sarebbe mai nata. Sospirando si alzò dal letto e uscì nella veranda che collegava la sua stanza col giardino. Il sole stava sorgendo. Sette giorni, erano passati setta giorni da quando il suo reitsu era sparito. Erano stati i sette giorni più lunghi della sua vita. Non che non avessere mai passato del tempo separati. Gin la lasciava abitualmente da sola per settimane, mesi e quando era entrato nel Gotei 13 aveva anche cercato di staccarsi definitivamente da lei, resistendo solo per poco meno di un anno prima soccombere alla voglia di starle vicino e si era ritrovato a scavalcare la sua finestra per sdraiarsi vicino a lei. Non avrebbe mai capito perché Rangiku non l'avesse cacciato via a calci dal suo letto, ma era felice che si fosse limitata a urlare, picchiarlo e piangere senza neanche cercare di aumentare la distanza tra loro. Gli era rimasta sdraiata accanto e una volta finito di insultarlo per averla ignorata per un anno intero, aveva lasciato che la baciasse e le poggiasse la testa sul seno senza la minima protesta.

Gin sospirò di nuovo. Tutto questo era stupido. Non riusciva a capire. Cosa stava pensando? Perchè stava facendo questo? Cosa voleva fare? Stava cercando di indurire il suo cuore contro di lui? Pensava veramente di farcela in due mesi? O mai? O forse voleva solo affrontare la perdita del bambino? E poi, perchè non gli aveva ditto niente del bambino? Aveva avuto paura della sua reazione? A dire la verità, Gin non era sicuro di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione dopo lo shock se Rangiku gliel'avesse detto. Non aveva mai pensato che lui e Rangiku potessero avere figli visto che erano entrambi di Rukongai. I bambini non nascevano a Rukongai, tutti i bambini che erano li erano nati nel mondo reale e mandati nel Rukongai dopo la morte. Ma in fondo pensò Gin, in Rukongai la gente non aveva neanche fame e non invecchiava e quando morivano… significava solo che era giunto il momento per l'anima di tornare nel mondo reale. Invece, avere poteri spirituali cambiava tutto. Essere uno shinigami cambiava tutto. Non dovrebbe esserci nulla per cui shinigami di Rukongai non potessero avere bambini. Era semplicemente qualcosa a cui non aveva mai pensato.

In ogni caso, non capiva perché Rangiku avesse parlato di un maschio. Gin non poteva immaginare Rangiku con un maschio. Sicuramente avrebbe avuto una femmina. Un bellissimo angioletto nato per avere tutto quello che Rangiku avrebbe dovuto avere da bambina. Ma ormai non importava più. Il bambino se n'era andato, per sempre. Rangiku anche se n'era andata, ma non per sempre. Avrebbe potuto aspettare due mesi, darle quello spazio di cui diceva di aver bisogno… no, non era divertente così. "Ti troverò, Rangiku." Sussurrò. "Non puoi nasconderti da me. Non puoi sfuggirmi. Sarai mia per sempre. Avresti dovuto capirlo molto tempo fa."

Nei primi tre giorni dopo 'l'incidente', Kira fece di tutto per evitare Nanao e Nemu. Il quarto giorno incontrò Nanao per caso, lei lo ignorò e questo fece pensare a Kira che se la sarebbe cavata così. Quando anche Nemu fece finta di non vederlo, Kira sospirò di sollievo. Però, quella mattina alla riunione dei luogotenenti, Kira scoprì che le due ragazze gli avevano fatto solo credere di aver scampato il pericolo.

"C'è altro che deve essere discusso?" chiese Nanao, pronta ad andarsene.

"Si." Disse Nemu alzandosi e tirando fuori una siringa piena di una strana sostanza viola. "il mio capitano vorrebbe un luogotenente come volontario su cui testare questa nuova medicina."

L'atmosfera nella stanza sembrò farsi pesante. "Di che tipo di medicina si tratta?" chiese Nanao. Kira non potè fare a meno di notare che Nanao non era tesa, anzi non sembrava minimamente sorpresa dalla richiesta di Nemu.

"Serve a ripulire il corpo." Affermò Nemu con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra.

"Luogotenente Kotetsu, non mi avevi accennato che il Luogotenente Kira aveva bisogno di una bella pulizia… interna?" chiese.

"Si." Rispose Isane con un sorriso anche troppo innocente. "Beve troppo."

Kira fissò Isane a bocca spalancata. Dire che lui, Kira Izuru, beveva troppo quando si trovava seduto tra Iba e Hisagi che bevevano come spugne, battuti solo da Matsumoto e dal Capitano Kyoraku, era veramente troppo!

"Evviva! Izurun prenderà una medicina!" disse Yachiru. Un attimo dopo Kira si ritrovò bloccato sul tavolo con le maniche alzate. "Procedi Nemu-chan." Urlò Ychiru. Prima che Kira potesse protestare, Nemu si era avvicinata e gli aveva iniettato quella strana sostanza.

"Per favore annota con attenzione i sintomi." Disse Nemu.

"Se non c'è altro, per oggi è tutto." E con questo Nanao pose fine alla riunione e se ne andò con Nemu, Isane e Yachiru.

"Ma che diavolo hai fatto per meritarti l'ira dell'Associazione Donne Shinigami? Chiese uno stupito Hisagi.

"Kira-kun non ha fatto niente, Hisagi-sempai." Protestò Hinamori. "Nemu-san aveva solo bisogno di un volontario."

"E quale parte i quello che è successo ti sembrava volontario?" esclamò Hisagi.

Per un attimo Hinamori parve completamente confusa. "Kira-kun," chiese voltandosi a guardarlo. "va tutto bene?"

Forse era la sensazione di bruciore nelle sue vene o forse l'inizio di un mal di testa o magari semplicemente il fatto che sentiva la voce del suo capitano rimbombargli in testa dicendo _se non si tratta di Aizen non le importa_. Forse era una combinazione delle tre, Kira non ne era sicuro e neanche gli importava. Tutto quello che sapeva era che al momento si sentiva estremamente irritato con Hinamori. "Non preoccuparti." Le rispose in malo modo. "Non ha niente a che fare col Capitano Aizen, quindi non ti preoccupare." E con questo si alzò in fretta e se ne andò, non volendo altro che tornarsene nella sua stanza e aspettare i nefasti effetti della "medicina per ripulire", lasciandosi dietro Hinamori estremamente shockata e ferita.

A Ichimaru piaceva fare passeggiate. Gli piaceva camminare per le strade della Soul Society senza una precisa destinazione, semplicemente camminando e ascoltando. È incredibile quante cose potevi apprendere in questo modo. Per prima cosa, scoprì che Ukitake aveva venduto una sua casa in Hokutan, Ovest Rukongai. Una casa ai piedi del Monte Koifushi. Non era sicuro del perché aveva preso nota di questo fatto, ma era così. Forse era perché Ukitake era buon amico di Kyoraku e Kyoraku era compagno di bevute di Rangiku e gli piaceva comprarle belle cose come Kimono e accessori per i capelli. Anche se non si avvicinava neanche lontanamente alla ricchezza di kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku era molto ricco e non aveva altri motivi per spendere. Al contrario di Ukitake, Kyoraku non doveva mantenere nessuno. Il suo stipendio come capitano era niente in confronto alle entrate che gli portava il capitale della sua famiglia e, essendo il secondo figlio, di questo a Kyoraku più di tanto non importava. In poche parole, non aveva responsabilità ed era totalmente libero. E c'era un limite anche al sake che poteva bere, così Kyoraku spendeva molti soldi in accessori per Nanao, Rangiku e anche Nemu. Era una cosa completamente innocente, ma Gin non la sopportava. Odiava quando Rangiku indossava uno dei kimono di Kyoraku. Odiava quando andava a bere con lui e soprattutto odiava quando quei kimono le stavano bene, e visto che a lei stava bene tutto…

Gin si arrestò quando due kimono in un negozio vicino catturarono la sua attenzione. Uno era color verde acqua intrecciato con filamenti bianchi e argentei su un motivo di petali di ciliegio e l'altro di un viola carico intrecciato a filamenti dorati. Erano di Rangiku. I suoi kimono preferiti. Quello verde acqua gliel'aveva regalato Ichimaru, quello viola Kyoraku. Cosa facevano qui?

"Ah! Capitano Ichimaru! Che piacere vederla!" disse il negoziante, un uomo anziano, mentre s'inchinava. "Cosa posso fare per lei?"

"Mi stavo giusto chiedendo dove hai preso questi kimono che hai in vetrina." Fu allora che Gin notò che molti altri kimono di Rangiku si trovavano nel negozio. "E anche quelli."

"Ah, si. Mi sono stati venduti dal luogotenente Matsumoto Rangiku. Ha comprato da me per molti anni. Non ha mai comprato roba molto costosa però. Infatti fui molto sorpreso di scoprire che avesse pezzi simili nella sua collezione. Alcuni di questi sono rari e famosi!" con cura, tirò fuori un kimono bianco con uno shiromaku argenteo. "Questo fu fatto per una principessa Kuchiki, migliaia di anni fa, come vestito di nozze. Si dice che durante la prima notte, quando entrò nel letto col marito, si scoprì che lui era posseduto da un hollow e lei fu divorata." Spiegò il vecchio. "si dice che se indossi il kimono per dormire puoi vedere gli ultimi istanti di vita della principessa nei tuoi sogni! Questo kimono deve essere costato una piccola fortuna!"

Gli era costato tre volte lo stipendio annuale da capitano e questo solo dopo che aveva obbligato Yachiru a convincere Byakuya ad abbassare il prezzo. Era una fortuna che spendesse molto poco e come conseguenza aveva ampi risparmi. Questo gli dava l'opportunità di fare cose che altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi. Come, "Li prendo tutti." Disse. "ogni kimono ke ti ha venduto. Li compro tutti al prezzo che li hai pagati."

"Ora, Capitano Ichimaru, non potrei mai…" ma all'occhiatas che Ichimaru gli rivolse, il vecchio decise che la sua vita valeva molto di più di qualsiasi profitto avrebbe potuto trarre da quei kimono. "Come desidera."

"Grazie! Manderò i miei uomini a prenderli più tardi." E con questo Ichimaru se ne andò. Ukitake aveva venduto una casa, Matsumoto parte della sua collezione di kimono. Ukitake aveva venduto una casa e Matsumoto aveva ricavato abbastanza da poter pagare una casa nobile in Rukongai. Quindi…

"Kira-kun! Kira-kun!" Urlava Hinamori bussando alla porta della camera di Kira. "apri! Per favour apri!"

"Che succeed qui?" chiese Gin avvicinandosi a Hinamori dopo essere tornato alla divisione.

"Capitano Ichimaru!" esclamò Hinamori. "Mi dispiace di aver fatto tanto rumore, ma Kira-kun! Kira-kun non apre la porta! Sono preoccupata per lui. Nemu-san gli ha amministrato una specie di purgante e… non sente quest'odore di marcio che viene da lì dentro?"

Sentiva un orrendo odore di marcio venire dalla camera di Kira. Senza esitazione, forzò la porta e immediatamente trasalì alla puzza che lo colpì come un colpo in testa. Udì Hinamori emettere un verso, come se stesse cercando di non vomitare e coprendosi la faccia corse via. Senza dubbio alla ricerca del bagno più vicino. Prendendosi un attimo per riprendersi, Gin trattenne il fiato e guardò dentro. Kira giaceva sul pavimento, in posizione fetale, sudando. Vicino a lui c'era un secchio pieno di vomito. Kira sembrava anche aver perso il controllo di altri secchi e di alcune funzioni corporali.

_Tortura fisica, veramente brutale Nanao. Speravo in qualcosa di più creativo da te e Nemu. _Pensò Gin. _Ma non posso dire non sia efficace. _Facendosi coraggio, entrò nella stanza e senza sforzo apparente sollevò Kira dalla sporcizia. La sua stanza, col suo bagno privato, era la più vicina. Mise Kira sul pavimento della doccia e la aprì al massimo. Kira sembrò calmarsi ma ancora non sembrava accorgersi di ciò che gli accadeva intorno.

Gin ritornò fuori per trovare Hinamori con la faccia arrossata che tornava timidamente indietro. "Mi dispiace Capitano Ichimaru, io… io non avrei dovuto scappare."

"Meglio così." Disse Ichimaru. "Non avrei voluto che mi vomitassi addosso."

"Non lo farei mai, Capitano Ichimaru!" protestò Hinamori. "Come… come sta Kira-kun?"

"Quelle due gli han giocato proprio un bello scherzo." Replicò Ichimaru. "Ma non penso ci saranno danni permanenti. Beh, forse solo al suo ego."

Hinamori fu sorpresa. "Quelle due? Ma… ma Nemu-san aveva solo bisogno di un volontario per testare la nuova medicina del Capitano Kurotsichi. Doveva essere una medicina per la pulizia e Isane-san ha detto che Kira-kun aveva bevuto troppo ultimamente. È stato molto in giro con Higagi-sempai e Iba-san… così Nanao-san ha suggerito che… che… ma perché farebbero del male a Kira-kun?" 

Ichimaru sorrise e non rispose. L'ingenuità di Hinamori a volte lo disgustava veramente. Andò a svegliare il suo terzo seggio per dirgli di fare in modo che la stanza di Kira fosse pulita e disinfettata o al massimo fatto in modo che non venisse più abitata da esseri viventi. Quando tornò indietro, vide Hinamori in piedi di fronte alla sua stanza con fare incerto. "A meno che non vuoi darmi una mano a vestire izuru e a metterlo a letto, ti suggerisco di ritornare dal Capitano Aizen." Disse Ichimaru. Prima che lei potesse rispondere, Ichimaru era entrato in camere e aveva chiuso la porta.

Quando rientrò nel bagno trovò Kira seduto e mezzo cosciente, o almeno abbastanza da esclamare "Capitano!" e cercare di alzarsi in piedi, prima di accorgersi di essere nudo, cosa che lo portò a cercare di fare in modo che meno di se stesso fosse visibile mentre cercava di inchinarsi.

"Lascia perdere, Izuru." Disse Ichimaru con irritazione mentre Kira inciampava, incapace di controllare i suoi arti a dovere. "Non hai niente che non ho mai visto." Si avvicinò all'armadietto e ne tirò fuori il solo lusso che si concedeva, speciali bagnoschiuma e shampoo portati dal mondo reale. "Tieni." Le lanciò a Kira. "Lavati, ti troverò qualcosa di pulito da metterti. Dovrai dormire qua con me stanotte. Penso di avere ancora il mio vecchio futon da qualche parte."

"Mi dispiace di disturbarla a questo modo, Capitano." Sussurrò Kira. Ichimaru scrollò le spalle. Portò un'asciugamano pulito e uno dei suoi vecchi yukata nel bagno per Kira.

"Fai in fretta, Izuru." Disse Ichimaru. "Puzzi di vomito e sudore." Si lamentò.

"F.. farò in un attimo."disse Kira prima di inciamparsi di nuovo.

Ichimaru rise. "Relax, Izuru." Disse. "Ho ditto in fretta, non subito."

Circa due ore dopo Kira si ritrovò sul vecchio futon del suo capitano, odorava di lui e _lei_. Ichimaru era ancora nella doccia, canticchiava. Kira si chiese perché il suo capitano fosse così di buon umore. Conoscendo Ichimaru, il fatto che aveva assistito all'umiliazione di Kira era abbastanza per sollevargli il morale. Ma per qualche motivo, Kira pensò che non fosse quello il motivo. Ichimaru uscì dal bagno e si buttò subito sul letto. Kira voleva ringraziarlo, voleva dargli la buona notte. Ma aveva così paura che parlare avrebbe disturbato ancora di più il suo capitano che cercava di dormire che stette zitto.

"Sai, Izuru," disse improvvisamente Ichimaru, "da quando ho saputo del bambino, ho cominciato a sognare di avere una figlia." Kira non sapeva come rispondere, ma Ichimaru non voleva una risposta. "assomiglia a Rangiku quando era piccola. Solo ben nutrita, vestita bene e più amata. Avrei dovuto capire che era successo qualcosa. Rangiku aveva sognato che avevamo un figlio subito prima di andarsene. Non la vedo con un maschio. Belle ragazze come lei dovrebbero avere delle femmine. Bambine belle quanto lei. Un maschio potrebbe assomigliare a me e io non sono molto carino vero?"

"Capitano… Penso… penso che lei e Matsumoto avreste dei bambini molto belli, sia femmine che maschi." Disse Kira. "Siete entrambi.. entrambi… molto… belli."

Ichimaru scoppiò a ridere. "La medicina di Nemu ti ha fatto male al cervello, Izuru?" Chiese.

"È vero, Capitano! Voglio dire, ammetterò che va contro ogni logica. Lei è troppo alto, troppo magro e così pallido! Ma… ma funziona…" disse Kira, arrossendo furiosamente. A pensarci bene, la medicina di Nemu probabilmente gli aveva fatto male al cervello. Non poteva credere di aver appena detto al suo capitano che pensava fosse un bell'uomo. Ma una volta iniziato, Kira non riuscì più a fermarsi. "Ho sempre voluto essere come lei. Sin da quando lei e il Capitano Aizen ci salvaste quell giorno ho desiderato essere come lei. Vorrei avere la sua confidenza, il suo potere. Semplicemente essere come lei. Ma sa Capitano, dopo averla conosciuta, ho cominciato a invidiarla perchè lei aveva qualcosa che io non avrei mai potuto avere. Matsumoto-san… il modo in cui la guard, Capitano… se avessi qualcuno che mi guarda così…" Kira terminò.

Silenzio. "Tu non vuoi essere come me, Izuru." Disse Ichimaru dopo qualche minuto. "Fidati di me su questo. ma se mai troverai qualcuno come Rangiku… non dovrai mai lasciarla andare. Ovviamente," continuò Ichimaru e Kira poteva sentire la risata nel suo tono, "se finisci per innamorarti di Rangiku, dovrò ucciderti."

"Lo so, Capitano. Lo so." Disse kira, sorridendo a se stesso, "Capitano?"

"Hmm…"

"Grazie."

"Notte, Izuru."

"Buona notte."


	7. 21 Settembre

21 Settembre

Non aveva mai capito perché questio posto, questa casa, le aveva fatto una tale impressione. Certamente non ne aveva bei ricordi. La prima volta che l'aveva vista, ci era stata portata dal Capitano Kyoraku, che si era fatto prestare la casa dal Capitano Ukitake, per far compagnia a Nanao. era quasi passato un secolo. Era stata nel Gotei 13 per appena cinque anni quando era stato scosso dal tradimento. In una notte, il Gotei 13 aveva perso sei capitani e tre luogotenenti. Tra i luogotenenti c'era stata Yadomaru Lisa, il luogotenente del Capitano Kyoraku. Giravano voci che fossero amanti ma Rangiku, che all'epoca era poco più che una bambina, non sapeva se fosse vero, e neanche le importava. Sapeva soltanto che la perdita di Lisa aveva profondamente colpito si il Capitano Kyoraku che Nanao, che la considerava quasi una sorella maggiore. Kyoraku era venuto qua per cercare di riprendersi. Aveva portato con se anche Nanao in modo che potesse affrontare il lutto lontano dalla Seiretei e tutti i suoi casini. Rangiku era venuta in qualità di amica di Nanao, come spalla su cui piangere perché il Capitano Kyoraku non era in grado e neanche aveva voglia di confortare anche qualcun altro. Il Capitano Kyoraku aveva affrontato, o forse era fuggito da, i suoi problemi ubriacandosi giorno e notte. Nanao aveva pianto e ricordato, passando ogni giorno seduta con Rangiku nel giardino, parlando di come Lisa l'aveva presa sotto la sua protezione quando era entrata nell'ottava divisione. Di come Lisa leggeva con lei il primo di ogni mese. Non era stato un periodo felice e Nanao e Rangiku erano andate a letto tutte le sere mentalmente distrutte.

Però, quella casa semplice col suo giardino pieno di fiori e alberi da frutto, compresi i cachi, era rimasto impresoo nella memoria di Rangiku. Tutte le volte in cui pensava al futuro, a quello che avrebbe fatto se fosse vissuta abbastanza da andare in pensione, immaginava se stessa in quella casa. Quando aveva scoperto di essere incinta, aveva immaginato di crescere i suoi figli, almeno parte del tempo, in quella casa. Anche dopo che aveva perso il bambino, i sogni di lei in quella casa erano continuati. E così, quando si era svegliata per l'ennesima volta dal sogno di se stessa che ballava nel giardino di questa casa, cono solo suo figlio a guardarla, un sogno che si era trasformato in un incubo quando si era accorta di star stringendo un pezzo di carne viva e sangue e aveva visto Gin piantarle Shinso nel cuore, aveva deciso di cominciare a far qualcosa per assicurarsi un futuro più concreto. Così si era ritrovata nella tredicesima divisione a chiedere, anzi a implorare, Ukitake di venderle la casa. Ukitake fu sorpreso ma la accontentò, vendendogliela a un prezzo abbastanza modico.

Rangiku aveva immediatamente dato fondo ai suoi risparmi e aveva venduto alcuni dei suoi kimono più costosi. Il negoziante doveva aver avvertito la sua disperazione perché l'aveva fregata. Era sicura che non le avesse dato nemmeno un terzo del loro valore. Ma non le importava. Non le importava altro che avere la casa e ora era lì. A bere fino a non capire più niente. Esattamente come il Capitano Kyoraku anni prima. I giorni ormai non si distinguevano più. Dormiva un sacco e quando non dormiva beveva. La stanza era ridotta a un casino di bottiglie piene e vuote. Una parte della sua testa le diceva che quello non era il modo di affrontare la perdita del bambino o di rassegnarsi al fatto che lei e Gin non avevano futuro e che non era sicuramente il modo di trovare il coraggio per allontanarsi definitivamente da lui. In questo modo non stava affrontando un bel niente. Quando dormiva, sognava un bambino che non sarebbe mai nato. Quando era sveglia non pensava ad altro che a Gin e ai suoi ricordi con lui. Non riusciva a lasciarlo indietro, e forse, neanche voleva farlo. Forse, tutto quello che voleva era che Gin venisse a rimproverarla per aver bevuto così tanto e per poi stringersi a lei e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che ci sarebbe stato, nel suo futuro, proprio come era sicuro che ci fosse questa casa. Ma dopo tutto, il futuro era incerto. Questa casa avrebbe potuto essere distrutta il giorno seguente o magari prima o poi sarebbe stata costretta a venderla. Ma apparte tutto questo, ora la casa era sua e voleva che Gin le dicesse che anche lui era e sarebbe rimasto suo. Che la prossima volta che fosse rimasta incinta non si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare della sua possibile reazione. Voleva che la rassicurasse che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta. Che un giorno avrebbe avuto il figlio che sognava.

Ma dopo tutto, sapeva che questi desideri erano inutili. Se Gin fosse venuto, l'avrebbe fatto solo per reclamarla per il momento. Non le avrebbe mai dato alcuna sicurezza per il futuro e lei aveva ancora paura della sua reazione se avesse mai scoperto che era rimasta incinta; o anche solo che le era possibile restare incinta. Siccome entrambi ne venivano dal Rukongai, Rangiku aveva sempre pensato che non avrebbero mai potuto avere bambini, e non aveva ragione di credere che Gin ne sapesse più di lei. ma ora che era cosciente di poter avere figli con lui, ne voleva disperatamente uno… si ritrovò raggomitolata su se stessa e ricominciò a piangere. Se non avesse lasciato andare questi sogni stupidi, non avrebbe potuto superarli e se non li superava, avrebbe continuato a piangere e soffrire. E non pensava di poter sopportare altro dolore.

Era così bella! Perfetta in rosa, la bambina ballava sotto i petali di ciliegio, rideva di gioia semplicemente al vedere la bellezza dei petali rosa che danzavano nel vento, cadendole intorno. "Papà guarda!" urlò. "Non sono belli?" disse stringendo una manciata di petali.

"Non quanto il mio angioletto." Rispose Gin.

Rise di nuovo. "Tu pensi che sono la cosa più bella del mondo!"

"Beh, perché lo sei!" protestò Gin.

"No! La mamma lo è! Lo dicono tutti!" gli disse.

"La tua mamma è bella." Convenne Gin. "E lo sei anche tu."

"Si ma chi è più bella," chiese Rangiku mentre si avvicinava a loro e prendeva la bambina in braccio.

"Non puoi farmi scegliere, Rangiku!" chiese orripilato Gin.

"Oh, è una scelta facile Gin!" replicò Rangiku. "È lei!"

La bambina che teneva tra le braccia ridacchiò e poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Rangiku. "Vi voglio tanto bene!"

Gin sentì il suo sorriso ampliarsi oltre ogni limite. Ma improvvisamente una voce calma disse da dietro le sue spalle, "Gin, è ora."

Voltandosi vide Aizen e dietro di lui stava sua figlia. Ora vestita da Shinigami col badge da Luogotenente della quinta divisione annodato sul braccio destro. "Vieni!" disse Aizen porgendogli la mano e Rangiku… Rangiku non c'era più.

"Gin." Udì di nuovo quella voce calma. Aizen stava sulla porta che portava al giardino presso la stanza di Gin.

Cercando ancora di scrollarsi il sonno di dosso, Gin si alzò e uscì dalla porta. Ignorò Kira che stava ancora dormendo, confidando nel fatto che Aizen gli aveva già messo qualche Kido addosso in modo che non si sarebbe svegliato per un bel po'. Aizen si sedette a gambe incrociate in veranda, Gin lo seguì. "Allora?" chiese Aizen.

Gin sospirò, se lo aspettava in fondo. Aizen aveva una regola base per i suoi cospiratori, completa e totale onestà. Che non era un problema se ti chiamavi Tosen Kaname, il capitano più noioso della storia del Gotei 13, ma ancora dopo tutti questi anni Gin trovava difficile rivelare tutto. Ma alla fine, vista la sua abilità a scoprire ogni cosa, Aizen probabilmente sapeva già tutto ciò che Gin stava per dirgli ed era lì solo per dargli l'opportunità di dimostrare ancora una volta la sua lealtà verso Aizen Sosuke.

"Rangiku era incinta." Cominciò Gin. "Ma ha perso il bambino. Era molto triste per questo e ora ha comprato una casa da Ukitake e penso sia lì."

"È una sfortuna." Rispose Aizen. "Sarebbe stato interessante avere tuo figlio nella mia divisione. È tutto molto meno movimentato sin da quando hai smesso di essere un ragazzino."

"Potrei avere una figlia." Gli fece notare Gin.

"Non essere sciocco Gin. Naturalmente avresti un figlio. Un maschio potente e furbo quanto te. Inoltre," disse con uno dei suoi sorrisetti strani, "anche se non mi dispiacerebbe un po' più d'azione nella mia divisione, non ne voglio una COSÌ movimentata. Per quanto tu fossi impegnativo, Rangiku e le ragazze in generale sono molto peggio."

"Lei deve essere l'unico capitano che si lamenterebbe se avesse delle ragazze nella divisione." Disse Gin ridendo.

Aizne scosse la testa. "C'è un motivo se i bambini sotto una certa età vengono assegnati solo in certe divisioni e ce ne sono tanti altri per cui le bambine sono assegnate solo alla quarta o all'ottava divisione. Unohana e Kyoraku hanno fatto di tutto perché le loro divisioni fossero posti adatti ai bambini, soprattutto se femmine. Lo stesso non può essere detto per altre divisioni."

"Non pensavo le importasse, Capitano Aizen."

"Generalmente no. Ma mi importerebbe se il bambino fosse tuo." Rispose Aizen. Gin non sapeva se credergli o no. Era difficile con Aizen Sosuke. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio Aizen tirò fuori un pezzo di carta. "Ecco." Disse offrendolo a Gin. "È l'esatta locazione della casa che Ukitake ha venduto a Rangiku."

"Grazie!" disse Gin, praticamente strappando di man oil foglio ad Aizen. "Sei il migliore, Capitano Aizen!"

"Lo so." E con questo se ne andò."

Quando Kira si svegliò, Ichimaru se n'era andato da un bel po'. Poiché era normale che il suo capitano sparisse, kira non se ne fece nulla. Per prima cosa tornò nella sua stanza per controllare i danni. Ma ce n'erano pochi grazie agli shinigami della quarta divisione che il terzo seggio aveva trovato. Però, quando Kira incontrò il terzo seggio poco dopo, detto terzo seggio non era per niente contento. "Luogotenente Kira," cominciò, "L'offerta di rimandarmi alla nona divisione è sempre valida?"

Kira sbattè le palpebre. "Né io né il Capitano ti tratterremo se non vuoi restare e dove vuoi andare è una faccenda tra te e l'altra divisione."

"Molto bene. Andrò a parlare col Capitano Tosen e il Luogotenente Hisagi." Replicò l'uomo.

"Come mai quest'improvviso cambiamento d'opinione?" chiese Kira. "Non molto tempo fa eri determinato a cercare di ambientarti qua."

"Si, beh, ho deciso che non potrò mai abituarmi agli strani umori del Capitano Ichimaru, al suo modo di lavorare e cono quello che è successo ieri…" si interruppe.

"Se ti riferisci a quello che mi è successo ieri, ti assicuro che non è una cosa normale." Rispose Kira.

"No, non è quello. Ho sentito che è rimasto vittima di uno degli esperimenti della dodicesima. È stata una sfortuna e non mi fa pensare male di lei. Ma alcuni degli uomini dicevano che il capitano l'ha portata fuori dalla sua stanza nudo e di fronte al Luogotenente Hinamori." Kira trasalì, Hinamori l'aveva veramente visto nudo… "E poi lei ha passato la notte nella stanza del Capitano…"

"Cosa stai insinuando?"

"Non riesco a immaginare NESSUN altro capitano fare una cosa simile! Sicuramente il Capitano Tosen non l'avrebbe mai fatto per il Luogotenente Hisagi. Se il luogotenente fosse stato indisposto ci avrebbe ordinato di portarlo alla quarta divisione. Non se ne sarebbe occupato lui stesso. Lei è così vicino al Capitano invece!"

"Di nuovo, cosa stai insinuando?"

Il terzo seggio evitò la domanda e continuò, "E poi ieri il Capitano ha mandato alcuni uomini a ritirare dei kimono. Alcune delle ragazze li stavano ammirando quando li hanno portati qui e due o tre di loro hanno detto che appartenevano al Luogotenente Matsumoto e che ovviamente i kimono sarebbero andati a lei. Ma poi, quando ho fatto un commento che nella nona divisione non avrebbe portato altro che risa, il quarto seggio mi ha avvertito che se non volevo essere impalato da Shinso non avrei mai e poi mai dovuto ripetere una cosa simile. Non ci capisco niente!"

"Non voglio neanche sapere quello che hai detto." Rispose Kira con calma. "Ma il Capitano non tollera che si parli male del Luogotenente Matsumoto. Loro sono… molto uniti."

"Ovviamente! Se spende una piccola fortuna ricomprando i kimono che lei aveva venduto e comprandone di nuovi." Esclamò il terzo seggio. "Non capisco! Cosa pensa il Capitano Ichimaru? Perchè sorride sempre? E quegli strani occhi? Quanto siete uniti lei e il Capitano? Perchè spende così tanti soldi per qualcuno come il Luogotenente Matsumoto? Qual'è il suo interesse verso di lei?"

Kira alzò una mano per fermarlo. "Non che siano affari tuoi, ma io e il Capitano non siamo uniti nel modo che stai insinuando. Se mai vengo a sapere che spargi voci su me e il capitano in qualunque divisione tu sia trasferito, ci saranno conseguenze. Non mi piace neanche quello che intendi dicendo 'qualcuno come il Luogotenente Matsumoto'. È un ufficiale degno di onore e una donna rispettabile. Insunuare qualcosa di diverso da ciò ti costerà essere impalato da Shinso. L'interesse che il Capitano ha verso di lei è più puro di quello della maggioranza degli altri capitani della Seiretei." Lo informò Kira. "Sono molto uniti e ti basti sapere questo. Ora, se non c'è altro, mi aspetto la tua richiesta di trasferimento in giornata." E con questo, lasciò il terzo seggio e si diresse verso il suo ufficio.

Ancora furente per il suo incontro col terzo seggio, entrò nella stanze e vi trovò Nemu che lo attendeva. "Venuta per ridermi in faccia?" chiese con irritazione.

Nemu non battè ciglio. "anche se la medicina ti è stata iniettata a causa della tua lingua lunga, c'era comunque bisogno di testarla." Spiegò. "E pur avendo raccolto informazioni preziose attraverso batteri inseriti apposta nella medicina, ho ancora bisogno di farti delle domande." E con questo tirò fuori un registratore. "Per prima cosa, come ti senti questa mattina?"

A pensarci bene, Kira stava davvero bene questa mattina. Davvero… davvero bene. Lo disse a Nemu che annuì e gli fece alcune altre domande. Kira era certo che non fosse necessario rispondere ad alcune di esse che lo forzavano a ricordare alcuni momenti dell'accaduto. Fortunatamente, le domande finirono presto, "Grazie per l'aiuto, Luogotenente Kira. Spero che tu abbia capito quanto sia pericoloso origliare e raccontare tutto."

"Penso," replicò Kira, "che in questo caso non ho sbagliato. Il Capitano doveva saperlo."

"Perché?"

"La ama."

"Non ho mai detto di essere un esperta in fatto d'amore." Replicò Nemu. "Ma una cosa che capisco è il possesso. Il modo in cui il Capitano Ichimaru guarda il Luogotenente Matsumoto non è molto diverso da come il mio Capitano guarda me." Il suo tono era terra terra, ma aveva uno sgardo molto triste.

"Non ci credo, neanche per un secondo." Protestò Kira. "Il Capitano la ama!"

"Credi quello che vuoi. Solo il tempo potrà dirci chi di noi due ha ragione." Disse Nemu alzandosi. "Buona giornata, Luogotenente Kira."

Quando aprì la porta, trovò Hinamori che stava per bussare. "Oh, mi dispiace." Disse Hinamori. "Spero di non disturbare."

"No, me ne stavo andando." E con ciò, Nemu se ne andò.

"Kira-kun, tutto bene?" chiese guardandolo con preoccupazione. "Mi dispiace di non essere stata di alcun aiuto ieri notte. Sono corsa via non appena il Capitano Ichimaru ha chiuso la porta perché… perchè…" Non riuscì a finire la frase. "E quando sono ritornata, il Capitano Ichimaru ha detto che non aveva bisogno del mio aiuto. Mi dispiace, Kira-kun!"

"Non preoccuparti." Replicò Kira, sollevato che Hinamori non l'avesse visto nudo e coperto di sporcizia. Sarebbe stato troppo. "Non hai fatto nulla di male e anche se non sembra, il Capitano Ichimaru è molto gentile."

"Davvero?" chiese Hinamori, scettiscismo chiaramente scritto in faccia.

"Davvero." Disse Kira con un sorriso.

"Kira-kun?"

"Si?"

"Cosa… cosa sta succedendo? Mi sento.. mi sento lasciata fuori. Come… come se mi stessi perdendo qualcosa. Stanno accadendo molte cose che non comprendo! Non sono stata una buona amica ultimamente vero?" disse, sembrava confusa e desolata.

Kira sorrise per rassicurarla. "Tutto a posto, Hinamori-kun. Sapere non è sempre meglio che non sapere e tu sei sempre presente per gli amici quando hanno bisogno di te. Perdonami per aver detto altrimenti."

Hinamori sorrise, "Grazie, Kira-kun!"


	8. 22 Settembre

22 Settembre

Aveva finito il Sake! Si era ridotta a rompere le bottiglie vuote alla ricerca disperata di una piena. Si tagliò una mano su un pezzo di vetro, se ne fregò. Si spellò le ginocchia sempre più man mano che i cocci sul tatami aumentavano, non le importava. Le lacrime le offuscarono gli occhi e la sua ricerca si fece frenetica ma non era rimasta neanche una goccia di sake. Si strinse su se stessa, piangendo. Non sapeva neanche perché, piangeva e basta. "Gin…" si sentì sussurrare "Gin…"

Improvvisamente braccia forti e familiari la circondarono e venne stretta contro un petto caldo e confortante. "Hai chiamato." Sussurrò Gin, dandole un bacio alla base del collo. Una valanga di emozioni le si riversò addosso. Non sapeva se essere felice, triste o spaventata. Forse era tutte e tre le cose, non lo sapeva e basta.

"Sei malconcia Rangiku." Disse Gin prendendola in braccio senza sforzo e portandola fuori da quella stanza, da cui lei non era mai uscita. La portò in giardino, dal rubinetto a pompa, "Sanguini, piangi, hai la faccia di una che non mangia da giorni e che ha bevuto troppo. Non capirò mai perché ti fai questo." Gin scosse la testa con leggera seccatura e cominciò a pompare. Quando l'acqua uscì, Rangiku la utilizzò per lavarsi via il sangue dalle mani e dalle ginocchia, e si lavò la faccia prima di bere. I suoi movimenti erano meccanici, più per far piacere a Gin che altro. I suoi sentimenti erano ancora confusi e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare adesso era evitare il confronto con Gin e scappare nel mondo dei sogni.

"Ero preoccupato per te." Ammise Gin. "non avresti dovuto farlo." E con un movimento fluido si abbassò, le afferrò il polso col braccialetto per nascondere il reitsu e lo ruppe senza sforzo. "Adesso, perché non mi hai detto del bambino?" chiese Gin, con inconscia durezza nella voce.

Rangiku fu paralizzata, l'aveva scoperto. "Non lo so." Rispose, ed era la verità.

Quando si era accorta di essere rimasta incinta, era già passato un mese. Si trovava in uno stato di dormiveglia quando si passò la mano sulla pancia. Fu allora che lo sentì, l'inconfondibile traccia di un piccolo reiatsu. Si era tirata su dal letto di scatto, completamente shockata. Quando lo shock fu svanito, si era ritrovata con due nuove emozioni. Felicità delirante e assoluto terrore. Era felicissima di quest'avvenimento inaspettato ma terrorizzata dalla possibile reazione di lui. Non poteva neanche immaginare quello che Gin avrebbe detto, o fatto. E poi, i sogni erano cominciati. Sogni di suo figlio, un figlio che voleva disperatamente far nascere. Un figlio che sarebbe stato parte di Gin, una parte a cui poteva aggrapparsi. Ma con i sogni erano arrivati anche gli incubi. Incubi di perdere suoi figlio, di Gin che glielo portava via.

E alla fine, le sue paure avevano controllato le sue azioni e, non aveva dubbi, erano state queste azione a causare la perdita del suo bambino. Se avesse fatto quello che doveva, se solo fosse andata dal Capitano Unohana appena scoperto di essere incinta… se solo fosse andata da Isane, o anche Nemu, per un controllo quando si era accorta che loro avevano scoperto quello che le stava accadendo allora forse, forse avrebbe ancora il suo bambino. Ma il bambino se n'era andato, andato in un fiume di sangue e con lui, la sua ultima speranza di avere una parte di Gin tutta per se…

"sei stata sciocca, Rangiku." Disse Gin, appena le parole finirono, parole che le erano sfuggite, come se avessero volontà propria. "Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un bambino con te. Non avrei mai fatto del male al piccolo e nemmeno a te." Era sincero, nonostante la parte che stava giocando nei piani di Aizen, era sincero. "Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Avresti dovuto prenderti cura di te stessa e del bambino."

Rangiku sentì le lacrime ricominciare a scendere. "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.. così.. tanto…"

"Shh…" sussurrò Gin, abbracciando Rangiku e stringendola a se. "Non volevo farti piangere di nuovo. Solo… solo la prossima volta dimmelo."

"La prossima volta…" disse Rangiku afferrando il suo haori, convinta di crollare se non c'era lui a stringerla.

"Si, la prossima volta." Sussurrò Gin. "Or ache so di poter fare un bambino con te, Rangiku, non vedo l'ora. Una bambina bella quanto la sua mamma."

"E se avessimo un figlio identico al suo papà?" chiese Rangiku, non sentendosi più così triste.

"Magari potremmo avere una femmina e un maschio. Potresti tenere la bambina con te nella decima divisione. Hitsugaya avrebbe qualcuno con cui giocare." Il pensiero del suo troppo serio capitano obbligato a giocare con una bambina piccola e magari, non sia mai!, a comportarsi come uno della sua età, fu abbastanza per portare un sorriso sulle labbra di Rangiku. "Ecco, era un po' che non ne vedevo uno." Disse Gin baciandola in fronte.

"E terrai nostro figlio nella terza divisione con te?" chiese Rangiku, sorridendo sempre più.

"Nah, non hai sentito? La terza divisione ha un capitano davvero sadico." Disse ridendo. "no no, il Capitano Aizen, essendo ghiotto di punizioni, si è offerto di fare lo stesso _splendido_ lavoro che ha fatto con me anche con mio figlio."

"Il Capitano Aizen?"

"Si, beh, ho dovuto chiedergli aiuto per trovare questo posto. Gli ho detto del bambino. Ha risposto che gli mancava vedermi correre per la divisione e fare casino." Spiegò Gin.

"l'ho sempre detto che il Capitano Aizen è un uomo molto, molto strano." Disse Rangiku, cominciando a sentirsi spossata. "Mi dispiace." Disse ancora, tristezza e stanchezza nuovamente visibili sul suo volto. "Avrei dovuto dirtelo. Avrei dovuto credere in te."

"Non preoccuparti." Rispose Gin. "Non ti ho mai dato nulla a cui attaccarti. Non sono esattamente prevedibile."

"No, non lo sei." Affermò, nascondendosi tra le sue braccia. "Ti amo." Gli disse, come aveva fatto tante altre volte.

"Lo so." Questa era l'unica cosec he le rispondeva tutte le volte che gli diceva di amarlo. "Lo so, Rangiku, lo so."

NDT: a quanto pare ho meno problemi a scrivere l'inglese che l'italiano. La cosa comincia a preoccuparmi XD


	9. 29 Settembre

29 Settembre

Fu svegliata da dolci baci sparsi sul viso e sul corpo, "Hmm…"

"Buon giorno." Sussurrò Gin. "Buon compleanno Rangiku."

"Grazie." Sussussò baciandolo sulla bocca. "posso avere il mio regalo adesso?"

"Non proprio." Disse Gialzandosi dal futon. Rangiku si sedette.

"Ecco vedi, è diviso in due parti." Spiegò Gin porgendole una scatola. "Questa è la prima."

Con un sorriso accecante Rangiku aprì la scatola, dentro c'era un kimono bianco con un disegno Shiromoku in argento. Rangiku sbattè le palpebre incredula. "Io… io l'avevo venduto…"

"Si, te li ho ricomprati tutti." La informò Gin. "tutti i kimono che avevi venduto. Sai, sei stata fregata, Rangiku! Quel negoziante non ti ha dato neanche un terzo del loro valore."

"L'avevo immaginato." Disse Rangiku. "Ma ero disperata." Sorrise. "Così, la prima parte del mio regalo è ridarmi tutti i kimono. Qualìè la seconda?"

"Beh, riavrai tutti I kimono, ma non intendevo questo. Rangiku, che tipo di kimono è questo qui?" chiese Gin.

Rangiku sbattè le palpebre, stava cominciando a capire. Poteva essere che… no… "È un kimono nu.. nuziale… Gin!"

"Ho inviato un messaggio a Izuru e Yachiru qualche giorno fa." Disse Gin come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "Izuru ha portato il kimono stamattina presto. In questo momento è qui fuori a preparare tutto. Meglio che cominci a prepararti. Gli invitati arriveranno…" Gin venne interrotto dalla porta che era stata aperta di scatto da una sorridente Yachiru.

"Evviva! Ran-chan e Foxy si sposano! Evviva!" Proclamò saltellando nella stanza, seguita da un'alquanto turbata Nanao. "Ma Foxy ora deve andarsene, così possiamo aiutare Ran-chan a vestirsi!"

"Vado, vado." Disse Gin uscendo di corsa dalla stanza.

"L'associazione uomini shinigami ha il cuore spezzato." Nanao informò Rangiku, posando in terra varie borse piene di prodotti di bellezza assortiti. "Hisagi e Iba non smettono di piangere da quando Kira li ha informati che te e il Capitano Ichimaru stavate finalmente per sposarvi. E questo è successo tre giorni fa."

"Ci stiamo per sposare…" Ripetè Rangiku, senza ben comprendere le parole. "Ci stiamo per sposare! Nanao, mi sposa!" Dichiarò con le lacrime agli occhi.

Nanao si sedette vicino a lei e la abbracciò stretta. "Si, vi state per sposare. È stato fatto tutto molto in fretta. Abbiamo avuto solo tree giorni per preparare tutto."

"Ma Ken-chan mi ha prestato tutti gli uomini per aiutare Izuru e la terza divisione a portare e montare tutti i tavoli e le sedie." Disse allegramente Yachiru. "E Shun-shun ci ha dato tutto il sake necessario. Bya-kun ha permesso che usassi tutti i suoi servitori per cucinare per il banchetto e Re-chan ha obbligato tutta la sua divisione ad aiutare con i fiori! Ci saranno tutti i capitani oggi pomeriggio. Nonnetto officerà la cerimonia! Sarà bellissimo!"

Improvvisamente Rangiku afferrò Yachiru e la strinse a se. "Grazie, grazie, grazie." Disse cominciando a piangere copiosamente.

"Non piangere, Ran-chan!" disse Yachiru, divincolandosi dall'abbraccio di Rangiku che era quasi doloroso. "Oggi è un giorno felice."

"Si, si lo è." Disse Rangiku, sorridendo attraverso le lacrime.

Poiché la sposa era Matsumoto Rangiku, il numero degli uomini in lacrime era molto superiore a quello delle donne. Hisagi era ancora mezzo determinato a farsi avanti e dichiarare il suo immenso amore per Rangiku, ma anche nelle sue migliori fantasie, finiva scorticato da Shinso mentre Rangiku si chiedeva quanto doveva aver bevuto. La giornata era perfetta, il matrimonio ancora meglio. I fiori erano freschi e delicatamente disposti, il banchetto semplice ma delizioso e tutti furono d'accordo nel dire che il liquore era abbondante. Tutto era decisamente perfetto, ma tutto quello di cui Rangiku aveva sempre e solo avuto bisogno per un matrimonio perfetto era Ichimaru Gin. Finchè ci fosse stato lui di fronte a lei, non le sarebbe importato se si fossero sposati in un buco infestato da hollow. Naturalmente, gli invitati avrebbero avuto qualche obiezione.

Yamamoto fece una cerimonia semplice ma strettamente consona alle tradizioni shintoiste. Al suo termine Yachiru dichiarò, "è stato fantastico! Esattamente quello che voglio per il mio matrimonio con Bya-kun!" L'espressione sulla faccia del Capitano Kuchiki era impagabile e tutti scoppiarono a ridere.

Molto prima che il party terminasse, Gin trascinò via Rangiku. Dopo aver serrato le porte e le finestre della loro camere con numerosi kido, Gin fece sdraiare la sua nuova moglie sul futon. Rangiku ridacchio, "impaziente?"

"Non ne hai idea." Sussussò Gin prima di reclamare la sua bocca in un bacio appassionato, un bacio che le fece mancare l'aria, un bacio fatto apposta per rubarle l'anima. Un bacio che le stava succhiando via l'anima…

Si svegliò di scatto, respirando affannosamente e sudando. "Che succede, Rangiku?" chiese Gin, levandosi e appoggiandole dolcemente una mano sulla spalla. "Hai avuto un altro incubo?"

"Io.. che giorno è?" chiese improvvisamente, dolorosamente confusa.

"Beh…" disse sorridendo Gin. "È il tuo compleanno. Appena scoccata la mezzanotte, tempismo perfetto. Posso darti il tuo regalo!" rovistando tra i suoi vestiti abbandonati per terra, ne tirò fuori una scatoletta per gioielli e la porse a Rangiku. "Buon compleanno, Rangiku!"

"G…grazie." Sussurrò Rangiku aprendo la scatole. Conteneva una collana d'argento con uno strano design. Non c'era aggancio ma a uno dei due capi c'era un cerchio attraverso cui far passare la collana.

"Yachiru mi ha dato il catalogo proveniente dal mondo reale in cui l'hai vista." Spiegò Gin. "Ha detto che la volevi."

Rangiku sorrise mentre si metteva la collana. "Si. Fin da quando l'ho vista." Sussurrò, ma probabilmente il suo volto mostrava un po' di disappunto e tristezza perché il sorriso lasciò la faccia di Gin e anche lui apparve terribilmente triste.

"Sai quel kimono che ti ho regalato?" cominciò dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Il kimono nuziale della principessa Kuchiki?"

"Oh…" Rangiku distolse lo sguardo. "L'ho dovuto vendere…"

"Te l'ho ricomprato." Gin disse come se niente fosse. "Ma sai perchè te l'avevo regalato?"

"No." Ammise Rangiku. "Ma me lo sono sempre chiesta. Ha una tale storia, e poi si avverte ancora il reiatsu di un hollow. Voglio dire, non so se ciò che si dice sia vero. Non sono mai stata tentata di metterlo per andare a dormire. A dire il vero… non sono mai stata tentata di metterlo."

"Eppure, mi vuoi sposare." Sussurrò Gin.

"Non capisco."

"So che lo vuoi Rangiku. Come sono sicuro che tu abbia sempre saputo quello che cercavo di dirti regalandoti quel kimono. Non posso sposarti Rangiku." Affermò Gin. "Non sono una brava persona e sono troppo egoista per lasciarti andare. Ma non lo sono tanto da volerti divorare. Se ti sposassi, finirei per divorarti, proprio come successe a quella principessa."

"Ma… ma hai detto che volevi avere dei bambini con me!"

"Avere bambini e sposarsi non sono la stessa cosa, Rangiku. Se quel bambino fosse nato, non ti avrebbe legato a me più di quanto tu non sia già. Hai amici che ti aiuterebbero ad allevarlo anche se fossi morto. Non essere sposati significa che tu o il bambino potreste andarvene se ce ne fosse bisogno. Se ti sposassi…" Gin guardò da un'altra parte. "Ti conosco, Rangiku. Se ti sposassi, mi aspetteresti per sempre. Non cercheresti mai di allontanarti da me, qualsiasi cosa io faccia. Non posso farti questo."

"Non ha senso, Gin." Affermò Rangiku, sentendosi confusa e un po' arrabbiata. "Se non te ne fossi accorto, ho provato ad allontanarmi da te e non è andata molto bene. Sono finita in una stanza buia piena di bottiglie di sake, ero uno straccio. Cosa mai potresti fare che mi renderebbe facile andarmene anche se avessimo un bambino, pur non essendo sposati."

"Soprattutto se avessimo un bambino." Sussurrò Gin.

"Cosa?" chiese Rangiku, sempre più confusa.

"Rangiku, credimi quando dico che ci sono cose che posso fare," _che ho fatto_, pensò, "che ti porterebbero a odiarmi. Ti porterebbero a fare tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per tenere i nostri bambini lontano da me. Tu prendi i voti molto seriamente Rangiku, più seriamente di molta gente e di sicuro, più seriamente di me. Non posso… non posso lasciare che tu pronunci voti di matrimonio con me."

Rangiku si voltò sentendosi le lacrime agli occhi. "Allora davvero non abbiamo un futuro?"

"È sopravvalutato." Sussurrò Gin tirandosela tra le braccia. "Il futuro intendo, quando ti ho incontrata non avrei mai pensato che saremmo rimasti insieme. Pensavo che mi avresti lasciato una volta recuperate le forze. Non l'hai fatto. Sei rimasta con me. Aspettato con pazienza il mio ritorno, anche quando non ti dicevo dove andavo e quando sarei tornato. Mi hai seguito dove potevi. Mi hai seguito fino alla Seiretei! Ma non era stato pianificato, è successo e basta. Non.. non.. non incasiniamo tutto. Perchè non voglio farti promesse che non posso mantenere e non voglio pianificare un futuro su cui ho così poco controllo."

"E se ti dicessi che non mi importa se mi divori?" chiese Rangiku.

"Ma non ti voglio divorare." Sussurrò Gin. "Sei troppo buona per far parte di me, Rangiku."

Rangiku chiuse gli occhi. Un senso di rassegnazione le pervase il corpo e la mente. Era assurdo combattere. Erano quello che erano. "Grazie per la collana, Gin." Disse infine. "La adoro. Penso che la indosserò sempre."

"Sono felice che ti piaccia, Rangiku." Disse Gin, il suo solito sorriso era ritornato.


	10. Ciò che mai sarà

_Ciò che mai sarà_

"Izuru-chan!" chiamò la bambina mentre si attaccava alle gambe del luogotenente della terza divisione. "Dov'è papà?" Domandò.

Kira sorrise alla bambina. "Il capitano adesso non è qui. Posso fare qualcosa per te?"

La bambina mise il broncio. "Voglio papà! Aveva promesso di giocare con me! Ha detto che se fossi stata brava avrebbe giocato con me, e sono stata molto brava!"

"Ma quando mai tu sei brava?" chiese un ragazzo dai capelli d'argento, vestito da shinigami. "Sei la bambina più pestifera di tutta la Seiretei!"

"Non è vero!" protestò la bambina. "Izuru-chan dì a nii-chan che non sono pestifera!"

"Ma certo che no." Acconsentì prontamente Kira. "Sei la bambina più dolce di tutta la Seiretei."

La bambina gli sorrise prima di alzare le braccia, Kira la prese in braccio enza esitazioni. Immediatamente si accoccolò sul suo petto. "Sai di buono, Izuru-chan!"

Il ragazzo emise un suono disgustato. "Non farti sentire da Hinamori-chan o si ingelosisce!"

Kira arrossì e stava per protestare quando la bambina intervanì. "Smettila! E poi, a Izuru-chan non piace! Gli piaccio solo io! Vero Izuru-chan?" chiese la bambina.

Kira sorrise, chiaramente lasciare che Yachiru facesse da babysitter era stata una cattiva idea. "Certamente." Disse Kira dandole un bacio in fronte. "Ma mi piace anche Hinamori-kun."

"Ma io ti piaccio di più vero?" domandò la bambina.

"Come se ti rispondesse di no!" rispose il ragazzo. "Sei così stupida!"

"Smettila o lo dico a papà!" disse la bambina. "E anche alla mamma!"

Il ragazzo la guardò storto. "Questo non è bello." Disse Kira, ponendo fine alla discussione e cominciando ad allontanarsi con la bambina. "Andiamo a cercare il Capitano, sono sicuro che non vede l'ora di giocare con te."

"Evviva!" disse la bambina, appoggiandosi a Kira. "E Izuru-chan può giocare con noi! Prometto che non lascerò che papà sia cattivo con te facendoti mangiare persimmon."

"Seh! Non succederà mai." Disse il ragazzo voltandosi in un'altra direzione. "Vado a cercare il Capitano Hitsugaya, mamma gli ha fatto promettere che si sarebbe allenato nel kendo con me. Ci sarà da divertirsi!"

"Noi ci divertiremo di più, vero Izuru-chan?" affermò la bambina.

Kira sorrise, sorrideva sempre molto vicino ai figli del suo capitano. "Naturalmente."

"Promesso?"

"Promesso."

Gin guardò la scena svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi sentendosi disgustato di se stesso. Non capiva perché continuava a fare questi sogni stupidi. Aveva scelto la sua strada decenni prima e dovunque portasse, non era a una moglie e dei figli, o nemmeno a Izuru come suo fedele luogotenente. Infatti quando sarebbe arrivato alla fine del percorso c'era un'alta probabilità che sia Rangiku che Kira sarebbero stati morti. La destinazione sarebbe valsa la pena delle loro vite? Lo scopo avrebbe giustificato i mezzi? Tosen ne era sicuro, Gin sapeva solo che l'avrebbe scoperto una volta giunta la fine. Nel frattempo, tutto ciò che poteva fare era sperare che in fondo, non sarebbe stata una storia triste.


End file.
